Il faut se méfier de ses souhaits
by Nimiria
Summary: Ofélia, comme toutes les "Fangirls" avait rêvé d'être projetée en Terre du Milieu pour vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Mais, c'est facile de le souhaiter quand on est en sécurité chez soi et qu'on n'a qu'à refermer le livre pour reprendre sa vie... Noté M pour plus tard. Peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, aller, je me lance avec une nouvelle histoire. C'est une histoire du genre "Fangirl tombé en terre du milieu", parce que, hein, moi aussi j'y ai droit.

Je reconnais qu'avec celle-là, je ne sais pas trop où je vais. j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits (jusqu'au trolls), mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la suite des événements et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment elle va se terminer.

Elle suit parfois les films, parfois le livre, selon mon inspiration du moment, donc il y a un risque de Spolier.

Comme toujours, à part mon OC, rien ne m'appartient, **tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et/ou à Peter Jackson.**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à me dire comment vous voudriez que ça évolue.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

Vous connaissez le syndrome du « chat noir » ? Et bien c'est ce dont Ofélia souffrait à ce moment là de sa vie.

C'était un samedi matin.

En arrivant à l'épicerie de village où elle travaillait en tant qu'« employée de libre service », en intérim, elle cassa la clef dans la serrure. Une fois le serrurier venu la dépanner, elle réalisa que l'électricité était partie pendant la nuit et que tout le contenu des frigos et congélateurs était foutu.

Elle appela l'électricien qui lui annonça que le compteur différentiel avait grillé et qu'il fallait en commander un nouveau qu'il n'aurait que le lundi. Sans électricité, de nos jours, dans un commerce de ce genre, on peut plus rien faire : plus de caisse, plus de scanner pour les prix, plus rien… la galère absolue.

Elle appela la responsable, avec son portable, parce que sans électricité, plus de téléphone non plus. Elle lui dit de jeter les congelés décongelés et les produits frais qui ne l'était plus vraiment, puis de rentrer chez elle et de ne pas ouvrir le dimanche.

Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir mis une affichette sur la porte pour signaler la fermeture exceptionnelle, en se disant que vue comment la journée avait commencée, elle n'allait pas prendre de risques et retourner sous la couette… Sauf que la couette, elle était déjà occupée.

En rentrant une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, elle trouva son copain en pleine séance de « yoga » avec sa meilleure amie. Si, si, c'est vraiment l'excuse qu'il a trouvée :

-« Je t'assure, mon amour, c'est pas ce que tu crois, elle me donne un cours de Yoga. »

Ben voyons ! A poil, dans leur lit.

Quittant la maison en claquant la porte, elle se trouvas nez à nez avec le mari de la « meilleure amie » en question, armé d'un fusil de chasse, hurlant qu'il allait les buter tout les deux. Elle tenta de le raisonner, de le retenir pour qu'il n'entre pas. Se coltinant à lui, elle essaya d'attraper le fusil et le coup parti, sans blesser personne, mais affolant les voisins qui appelèrent flics. Ils embarquèrent tout le monde, elle y compris, pour essayer tirer l'histoire au clair.

Après avoir passé toute la fin de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi au poste à essayer de leur faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas elle qui avais prévenu le mari. Que non, elle n'avait pas demandé à cet homme de descendre son compagnon pour se venger de son infidélité. Que non elle n'était même pas au courant, et avoir découvert qu'elle était bien la seule à ne pas le savoir (ah bon ? c'est curieux qu'il ne se soit pas trouver une bonne âme pour la prévenir), elle se dit qu'une belle ballade à cheval lui changerait les idées.

Franchement, y'a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché !


	2. Chapter 2

-« Alors, mon grand, ça te dit une petite ballade ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant le chanfrein de son cheval avant de lui passer une corde autour du cou et de le sortir du pré.

Cet après-midi là, il faisait très beau, et il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sorti Bali. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées après les évènements du début de la journée. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé mieux que de battre la campagne sur le dos de son cheval pour oublier tous ses problèmes.

Elle l'adorait son cheval. Petite, elle avait rêvé d'en avoir un, comme toutes les petites filles, mais pour elle, ça avait continué à l'age adulte. Dés qu'elle en avait eu les moyens, elle avait réalisé son rêve. Ce n'était pas un cheval de race, mais il était génial pour la balade. Il était endurant et puissant, des membres solides et le pied très sûr. Il était bai brun avec une belle crinière, longue et épaisse, et une queue qui frôlait le sol.

Une fois sortie du pré, elle ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et attrapa le filet avant de le passer à Bali. Elle le guida vers le banc de pierre qui lui servait de marche pied pour monter sur son dos. Il n'était pas spécialement grand avec son mètre quarante au garrot, mais elle-même était toute petite et comme elle montait à cru, elle avait besoin d'un marche pied.

Dés qu'elle fut installée sur son dos, elle le sentit frémir de contentement et il secoua la tête en tirant sur les rênes pour réclamer de se mettre en marche.

Elle pris la direction du plateau. Elle avait envie de faire une belle balade et le terrain de ce circuit là était très varié.

Dés qu'elle fut dans la côte, elle laissa son cheval prendre le galop et aussitôt, elle eu l'impression de laisser derrière elle tous ces problèmes, chassés par le vent dans ses cheveux et l'impression de liberté qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle repassa au trot en atteignant le sommet du plateau, puis au pas pour prendre le petit sentier qui serpentait dans les bois.

Soudain, son cheval se figea. Elle le sentit se tendre et frémir entre ses mollets. Derrière elle, elle entendis un craquement puis un grondement sourd.

Le cheval broncha et henni piteusement. Elle ressentit sa peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être assise sur une cocotte minute.

Le grognement se répéta dans les halliers au bord du chemin. Elle connaissait bien la faune de sa région et elle savait qu'aucun animal vivant ici n'était susceptible d'émettre un tel son. On était dans le sud de la France, pas dans la brousse. Elle pensa que ça pouvait être un chien errant, mais si s'était le cas il devait être énorme et potentiellement très dangereux. Elle remit le cheval en marche, pressant un peu le pas, mais sans laisser sa monture prendre le galop. Il ne faut pas courir devant un prédateur, ça excite son instinct de chasseur. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que rien ne bondissait sur le chemin derrière eux.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en quittant le bois et décida qu'il était plus prudent de rentrer par la route. Elle pris le chemin qui contournais le bois par le sud pour la rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ces bois, mais de façon irrationnelle, elle sentait que ça pouvait être mortellement dangereux.

Le chemin conduisait à une ferme et était utilisé par les engins agricoles, il était donc large, dégagé et bordé de champs. Si quelque chose décidait de l'attaquer, elle le verrait venir de loin. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire des rencontres désagréables pendant ses balades. Le plus souvent s'était des laies avec leurs marcassins. Mais le bruit qu'elle avait entendu dans le bosquet n'appartenait pas à un sanglier, ça elle en était sûre.

Elle arrivait en vu de la ferme au bout du chemin, dés qu'elle aurait traversé les bâtiments elle serait sur la route et en sécurité. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plus inquiète que ce qu'elle voulait admettre. Elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle lorsque Bali se cabra en faisant demi-tour. Elle faillit être désarçonnée, heureusement des années d'équitations lui avaient permis d'acquérir les bons réflexes.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir ce qui avait tant effrayé Bali. Sur le chemin, entre eux et la ferme se trouvait une bête comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle ressemblait vaguement à un loup mais en beaucoup plus moche et surtout en beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros. Pour autant qu'elle ait pu en juger, elle devait être aussi grosse que Bali.

Bali fonçait dans le chemin et elle n'essaya même pas de le contrôler, se contentant dans un premier temps de s'accrocher à sa crinière et de serrer les mollets. Elle se dit vaguement que c'était ridicule, qu'une telle bête ne pouvait pas exister, mais au cas où elle n'aurait pas été une hallucination (Est-ce que les chevaux avait des hallucinations ? Parce que Bali aussi l'avait vu), elle préférais ne pas avoir l'occasion d'admirer de plus près les crocs qu'elle avait vu briller dans sa gueule.

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que la bête s'était lancée à leur poursuite. Et qu'elle gagnait du terrain. Le goût métallique de la peur se répandit dans sa bouche tandis que le cheval fonçait à bride abattue dans le chemin.

En arrivant au bord du plateau, le chemin plongeait dans le bois en serpentant. La descente était raide et à cette vitesse ils risquaient de se rompre le cou, mais comme on dit, entre la peste et le cholera… Bali bondit dans la pente, elle s'efforçait de l'équilibrer autant que possible, priant pour qu'il ne trébuche pas. La bête s'était encore rapprochée et elle continuait à gagner du terrain.

Elle n'essaya pas de suivre le sentier en lacet, elle coupa à travers les arbres, slalomant entre eux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas de la pente et que le terrain se dégagea, Bali accéléra à nouveau. Elle se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir, il n'avait pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour pouvoir garder ce train d'enfer bien longtemps, même si la peur lui donnait des ailes.

Ils avaient dû dévier du chemin parce qu'elle aurait dû arriver sur une route, alors qu'elle venait de déboucher dans une large vallée traversée par une rivière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle entendit le bruit de la course de la bête derrière elle. Elle s'était encore rapprochée. La rivière lui barrait la route. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de virer maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler son cheval et la bête les rattraperait trop facilement, alors, priant pour que le lit ne soit pas trop profond ni trop accidenté et que le courant ne soit pas trop fort, elle donna un coup de talon et Bali bondit dans l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'écume.

La résistance de l'eau le ralentis un peu, mais le lit de la rivière n'était effectivement pas très profond et son cheval était puissant, il put reprendre de la vitesse, en plus, la bête, elle, avait hésité avant de ce jeter à l'eau à son tour, ce qui avait permis à Bali de reprendre un peu d'avance.

Mais, lorsqu'il ressortit de l'eau sur l'autre berge elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir. Bali fatiguait et la bête était encore bien trop près derrière eux, elle le savait, même si elle n'avait pas osé regarder.

Soudain, en face d'elle elle vit arriver des cavaliers, l'un d'entre eux banda un arc et tira. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. La flèche passa à côté d'elle et elle entendit derrière elle, un lourd bruit de chute. Elle se retourna et vit la bête rouler dans la poussière, l'empennage de la flèche dépassant de son front.

Pendant ce cours laps de temps, les cavaliers l'avaient encerclée, obligeant Bali à tourner en rond. Ils avaient l'air terrible. Vêtus de cuir et de fourrures, armés d'arc, de haches et d'épées. Elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de ce dire que ce n'était pas normal. Son cerveau avait perdu beaucoup de ces capacités. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était leur échapper. Elle les observait cherchant une faille dans leur cercle,

Elle repéra un espace un peu plus large entre deux cavaliers et s'y précipita, mais, ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulait faire et lui bloquèrent le passage avant qu'elle n'y arrive, elle fit demi-tour, essayant de l'autre côté, mais elle était vraiment cernée.

Bali, presque aussi paniqué qu'elle, cabrait et tournait en rond. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient mais ils lui faisaient peur. Son regard croisa le regard clair et glacial de l'un deux et elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle en repéra un qui paraissait moins sûr de lui que les autres, et qui montait un poney plus léger. Elle pris autant d'élan qu'elle le pu et se lança sur lui. Elle espérait qu'effrayé de la voir lui foncer dessus il bougerait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle pensait bien qu'avec son élan et le poids de son propre cheval elle pourrait le renverser comme une quille.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'un des autres avait compris son manège et avait lancé son propre poney contre elle. Il la percuta de plein fouet, sous le choc, elle fut projetée au sol avec une violence telle qu'elle vit des étoiles et que son souffle se coupa.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, celui qui l'avait percutée était sur elle, lui empoignant le bras. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, alors elle fit la seule chose qui était à sa portée, elle planta ses dents dans les doigts serrés sur son poignet, mordant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à sentir la peau se fendre et le goût du sang se rependre dans sa bouche. Il la repoussa violemment en grognant.

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier

-« Arrêtez, vous voyez pas qu'elle est terrifiée ! »

En même temps, un « Ça suffit ! » autoritaire, suivi de « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! »

A cet instant, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose s'était insinuée dans son esprit. Elle sentis la pression d'un autre volonté que la sienne dans sa tête. Elle résistât autant qu'elle le put.

La pression s'accentua, elle sentait que quelqu'un essayait de la soumettre.

Elle leva les yeux un instant et vis un grand vieillard barbu, vêtu d'une robe grise et d'un chapeau pointu. Elle sut que c'était lui qui était dans son esprit et elle hurla :

-« Arrêtez, arrêtez de faire ça, laissez-moi ! ».

-« Calmez vous » dit-il, accentuant encore la pression dans son esprit « Si je vous dis que nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, c'est que nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ! ».

La douleur explosa dans sa tête et elle hurla, elle sentis quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses lèvres, et ses idées se brouiller.

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

« Gandalf, arrêtez, vous allez la tuer ! »

La pression intérieure se relâcha et elle se sentit tomber en avant, vaincue et tremblante. Quelqu'un la rattrapa, mais elle n'eut même pas la force d'essayer de se débattre. Deux mains puissantes la saisirent par les épaules, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait contre une large poitrine en sanglotant.

Elle resta un instant ainsi, avant de retrouver un peu ses esprits et de relever légèrement la tête. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et senti qu'elle y étalait quelque chose de visqueux. Lorsqu'elle regarda ses mains elle vit qu'elles étaient pleines de sang. Elle avait saigné du nez.

Il la tenait toujours par les épaules, mais son étreinte n'était pas très ferme, c'était plus un soutien.

-« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude qui lui sembla sincère.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux éteints. Il lui souriait gentiment. Il avait un joli regard amical et chaleureux. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, et son esprit perturbé se dit qu'il devait avoir une belle âme. Elle eut envie de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force et aurait été bien en peine de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-« Est-elle en état de chevaucher ? » demanda une voix autoritaire.

Elle tourna lentement le regard en direction de celui qui venait de parler. C'était celui dont le regard l'avait tant effrayée. Il avait des yeux très clairs, verts pales ou bleus peut-être, un air fier et hautain. Et il était clair que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres.

-« Laisses lui quelques instant, Thorin ».

Thorin ? Elle ferma les yeux, sous le choc « Putain, je suis dans le livre ! » se dit-elle brièvement, mais sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. Sous le choc, son cerveau s'était mis en sécurité et ne gérait plus que ce qui avait un intérêt vital immédiat. Entre les jambes des chevaux elle aperçut la carcasse de la bête, et là, tout de suite, son intérêt vital immédiat fut de ne pas rester seule ici, des fois qu'il y aurait eut d'autres prédateurs…

Elle tenta de se relever sur ses jambes flageolantes. Celui qui l'avait retenue l'aida en passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous son coude pour la soutenir. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son cheval avant de la hisser dessus. Ensuite, il remonta sur son propre poney et tous se mirent en route, l'encadrant comme pour éviter qu'elle n'ait la tentation de prendre la fuite.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle chevaucha longtemps en silence. Observant ses nouveaux compagnons. Son cerveau, qui avait fini par se remettre tant bien que mal en fonction, lui disait que ce n'était pas possible.

Elle commença à élaborer différentes théories pour expliquait ce qu'elle vivait. Celle qui avait sa préférence était que dans sa fuite elle avait été désorientée et qu'elle s'était perdue. Le fait qu'elle connaisse la région comme sa poche et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait tant de chemin que ça ne l'effleura même pas. Quand à ces hommes, ils devait participer à un jeu de rôle au milieu du quel elle s'était retrouvée.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque celui qui l'avait aidée se porta à sa hauteur.

-« Je suis Bofur, pour vous servir » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

Son cerveau enregistra l'information et elle haussa un sourcil. Elle était fan des écrits de Tolkien depuis son adolescence et avais dû voir les films de Peter Jackson une vingtaine de fois chacun. Elle avait encore vu « Un voyage inattendu » quelques jours plus tôt, à la télévision.

Elle sourit en se disant que c'était drôle de justement se trouver dans un jeu de rôle concernant une histoire dont elle était fan. Mais, elle se dit que, ces gens poussaient le détail très loin. Elle observa celui qui jouait « Bofur », à côté d'elle. Il était à la fois différent et très semblable au personnage du film. Quelque chose dans les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme qui dépassait de son paquetage. Elle n'était pas en carton-pâte. Elle avait l'air d'être en vrai métal, et surtout, elle avait l'air terriblement dangereuse.

-« Je m'appelle Ofélia » répondit-elle.

-« C'est un joli prénom. Et d'où venez vous ? »

-« Un petit village de l'autre côté de la colline d'où je suis descendue ».

-« Il n'y a pas de village de ce côté-là » répondit un petit bonhomme à l'air raffiné, qui devait jouer le rôle de « Bilbon ».

-« Pardon ? »

-« Non, il n'y a pas de village de ce côté-là, en tout cas pas à moins de 25 kilomètres. »

Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-« J'ai sans doute fait plus de chemin que se que j'avais imaginé, mais je suis sûre que je n'ai pas pu faire 25 km. On est où là ? »

-« On vient de sortir de Hobbitbourg » repris Bilbo

Hein ?

-« Non, mais en vrai, on est où ? »

-« Je viens de vous le dire, on est à un peu moins d'une demi journée de Hobbitbourg, dans la Comté. » répéta-t-il en me regardant avec une certaine inquiétude.

Elle décida de ne pas approfondir la question. Il semblait être très pris par leur jeu.

Elle repensa à la bête qui l'avait poursuivie. Ça, aucun organisateur de jeu de rôle n'aurait pu la créer et ce n'était pas le genre de bête qu'on trouvait chez elle. Est-ce que ça pouvait exister ailleurs dans le monde ? Elle pensa à la « Bête du Gévaudan », après tout, elle devait bien venir de quelque part cette bestiole. Mais, est-ce qu'un organisateur de jeu de rôle aurait pu être assez pervers et inconscient pour faire venir cette chose d'ailleurs et la lâcher dans la nature pour rendre le jeu plus réel ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. A la dérobée elle observait ses compagnons. Effectivement, il fallait qu'elle ait été bien perturbée pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Le vieillard avait bien la tronche qu'on imagine pour un magicien, et les autres ressemblaient bien à des nains. Même si « Bofur » était le seul qu'elle ait vu debout, elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'aucun d'eux n'était plus grand qu'elle. A part peut être celui qui jouait « Dwalin ».

Elle l'observa discrètement. Il chevauchait un peu en avant d'elle et lui jetais parfois des regards peu amènes en suçotant ses phalanges. Lui, il poussait le perfectionnisme jusqu'aux tatouages sur son crâne et ses doigts. Elle pouvait voir que ce n'était pas simplement des dessins sur la peau. Ayant elle-même plusieurs tatouages, elle était sûre que les siens étaient vrais.

Elle aperçut celui qui jouait « Bifur », son maquillage était vachement réaliste. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait une hache plantée dans le front et que la peau avait cicatrisée autour. C'était franchement flippant.

« Gandalf » et « Thorin » chevauchait en tête. Il lui jetait parfois des regards qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter, mais qui ne lui paraissait pas spécialement aimables. Elle se rappelait bien du Thorin joué par Richard Armitage, mais celui là était encore plus beau et... bien plus effrayant.

Elle s'était un peu détendue. Bien que perdue et entourée d'étrangers vraiment… étranges, elle se disait qu'ils finiraientt bien par arriver à une route avec des panneaux indicateurs ou à une ferme où elle pourrait se renseigner. Et la première frayeur passée, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils lui avaient probablement sauvé la vie. Jeux de rôle ou pas, la bête l'aurait certainement bouffée. Elle évita de repenser à ce que « Gandalf » lui avait fait, ça l'aurait obligé en envisager une possibilité qu'elle préférait ne pas explorer pour l'instant.

Elle était sure que « Gandalf » et « Thorin » parlaient d'elle. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Thorin semblait de plus en plus contrarié et lui lançait des regards de plus en plus sombres. Elle se dit que si il avait vraiment le caractère du Thorin décrit dans le livre, elle risquait de payer cher le fait d'avoir croisé leur route.

Bofur avait continué à parler et elle avait écouté d'une oreille distraite quand il lui avait présenté tout le monde, mais elle avait déjà deviné leurs noms d'après ses souvenirs des œuvres de fiction de chez elle. Elle faillit lui dire qu'elle aussi était fan de Tolkien et que leurs costumes étaient vraiment fantastiques, mais quelque chose tout au fond d'elle lui conseilla vivement de la boucler.

* * *

-« Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de la laisser derrière vous » dit soudain Gandalf en surprenant le regard de Thorin sur la jeune femme.

-« Je vous ai fait confiance pour le Hobbit, et je me demande encore si je n'ai pas eu tort. Il est hors de question que je m'encombre d'une inutile de plus. » Répondit le prince nain d'un ton glacial.

« Franchement », se dit-il, « C'est une quête sérieuse, je ne vais quand même pas trimballer des touristes ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas le choix. » Dit calmement le magicien

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Thorin d'un ton rogue.

-« Parce que si elle est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Si le destin l'a mise sur votre route, c'est qu'elle a un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, et aussi ténu soit-il, si vous la laissez derrière vous, il se pourrait que votre quête n'aboutisse jamais. »

-« Je vous en pris, Gandalf. Quelle aide pourrait-elle bien nous apporter. Elle n'est même pas capable de retrouver le chemin de chez elle, alors que vu son manque d'équipement elle ne doit pas venir de bien loin. Et puis je ne vais pas embarquer avec nous toutes les personnes que nous croiserons au prétexte que nous les avons croisées. »

-« Non, évidement, mais elle, elle est différente. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler des « passager du temps » ? »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Gandalf évoquer cette vieille légende. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un conte pour enfant.

-« Voyons Gandalf, vous savez bien qu'ils ne sont qu'un conte de bonne femme… »

-« Oh, non, Thorin, détrompez vous. Ce n'est pas fréquent, et toujours à l'occasion d'événements particuliers, mais à chaque fois leur présence à été importante. Certains ont eu un vrai rôle à jouer, mais parfois, il a juste suffit qu'ils soit là. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser derrière vous. Elle doit nous accompagner, ou je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune chance de succès à votre entreprise ».

Thorin ne prendrait pas le risque de voir sa quête échouer, Gandalf le savait. Il l'entendit marmonner et le vit jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la jeune femme qui chevauchait derrière eux.

Lorsque son regard revint se poser sur le magicien, il soupira profondément et dit :

-« D'accord, Gandalf. Mais je vous préviens, il en va d'elle comme pour le Hobbit. Je ne serais pas responsable de son sort et je ne peux garantir sa sécurité. »

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Bofur lui tendis les bras pour l'aider à descendre de cheval. Elle hésita un instant, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je ne vais pas te manger » lui dit-il en riant.

Elle se demanda vaguement à quel moment il était passé au tutoiement, mais posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le laissa l'attraper par la taille pour l'aider à descendre de cheval. Elle n'était pas bien flambe et dut bien s'avouer que sans son aide, et avec ses jambes encore flageolantes, elle se serait probablement lamentablement vautrée.

Thorin donna des ordres et tous commencèrent à monter le camp pour la nuit. « Putain, la nuit » se dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle était partie pour ballade, par pour une randonnée, elle n'avait rien d'autre que ce qu'elle portait sur elle, un vieux jean élimé, un top lacé sur la poitrine (elle le trouvait trop osé pour le porter dans la rue alors elle le mettait pour monter à cheval), et une surchemise en polaire. Elle n'était vraiment pas équipée pour passer une nuit à la belle étoile.

Elle resta un instant plantée là, puis décida qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Elle s'éloigna en direction du petit ruisseau qu'elle entendait gazouiller dans le sous bois, se disant que ça serait une bonne idée de se nettoyer un peu le visage.

Elle était accroupie au bord du ruisseau, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se releva et se retourna rapidement pour se trouver nez à nez avec le Magicien.

Elle le regarda de travers. Il lui filait un peu la trouille.

-« Savez vous où nous sommes ? » lui demanda-t-il

-« Heu… non, » répondit-elle honnêtement, avec l'espoir qu'il allait le lui dire.

-« Vous êtes en terre du Milieu, plus précisément dans la Comtée ».

Bon, lui aussi il était à fond dans le jeu. Elle tenta quand même sa chance.

-« Oui, ça on me l'a déjà dit cet après-midi, mais en vrai, je suis où ?»

Il eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

-« Et bien, vous êtes beaucoup plus loin de chez vous que ce que vous ne le pensez. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

-« Vous pouvez préciser ? »

-« Je pense que plusieurs millénaires vous séparent de votre foyer ».

Hein ?

Il la regardait avec un air à la fois indéchiffrable et doux.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire » soupira-t-elle.

« Vous êtes une « passagère du temps ». Vous venez d'une autre époque ».

Elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la pipe qu'il tenait entre ces doigts. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans, mais ça devait être fort.

Soudain, elle réalisa la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : perdue, loin de toute civilisation et elle allait passer la nuit à la belle étoile entourée d'une bande de junkies adeptes de jeu de rôle. Le pied !

Il lui sourit et elle eu la désagréable impression qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle se raidit un peu, ne voulant pas qu'il entre dans son esprit. Ça aussi il sembla le comprendre.

- « Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée cet après-midi ».

Elle porta ses doigts à son nez. Minute. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que c'était vraiment arrivé, parce qu'alors elle serait obligée d'admettre le reste de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux.

- « Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, et qu'en se moment vous cherchez une explication qui vous paraisse rationnelle. Mais, je sais aussi que vous connaissiez l'histoire de Thorin et de sa compagnie. Vous ne devez pas leur en parler, ni même y faire allusion ».

Elle le regarda restant silencieuse un instant, tandis qu'il allumait sa pipe avec le bout de son doigt (Hein ?) puis soudain le temps qu'il avait utilisé dans sa phrase la choqua.

-« Vous savez, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier cette histoire si vite. »

-« Bien sur que si ! Il en va toujours ainsi avec vous les « passagers du temps », quand vous connaissez l'histoire dans laquelle vous intervenez, en général, au bout de quelques heures passés ici, vous oubliez ».

Elle se senti paniquer.

-« Mais, je ne veux pas oublier mes souvenirs. Je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis, ni d'où je viens ! »

-« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agira que de ce que vous avez su sur cette histoire. Le reste de votre esprit restera intact. ».

-« Passagère du temps » ? Il y en a eu d'autres ?

-« Quelques uns… ».

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le ciel s'était assombrit et quelques étoiles commencèrent à briller. Elle leva les yeux vers elles et ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise. Les constellations étaient différentes de celles qu'elle aurait dû voir au dessus d'elle à cette saison et en plus, elle vit « la nouvelle lune dans les bras de l'ancienne » se lever au dessus de l'horizon, alors que la veille encore, c'était pleine lune.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Là, pour le coup, la théorie du jeu de rôle de ne tenait plus. Alors que restait-il ? Une hallucination particulièrement gratinée ? Un rêve ? Avait-elle été droguée à l'issue de son plein gré et en plein trip ? Elle n'avait aucune idée des effets que pouvait avoir une drogue, elle n'avait même jamais fumé un joint.

Ou se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai, et qu'elle ne soit plus chez elle, mais dans ce monde dont elle avait tant rêvé. Elle avait souvent souhaité pouvoir se joindre à la compagnie de Thorin quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle lisait le livre. Elle avait rêvé de voir Fontcombe, la Forêt Noire, et même de participer à quelques batailles épiques. C'est facile de le souhaiter quand on est au chaud au fond de son lit, et qu'on n'a qu'à fermer le livre pour retrouver sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça pourrait arriver en vrai.

Comme quoi, il faut se méfier de ses souhaits. Parfois ils se réalisent…

Gandalf la regardait silencieusement.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

-« Vous allez rester avec la compagnie. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Vous attendez quoi de moi ?3

-« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit-il.

Super. Finalement, elle se dit qu'oublier était certainement mieux, parce que là, sachant tout se qu'ils allaient subir, elle était pas très sûre d'avoir envie de tenter l'aventure… Enfin, si, jusqu'à Fontcombe. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir Fontcombe.

-« Pourquoi ne pas me renvoyer chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-« Parce que je ne le peux pas et que j'ignore si quelqu'un en terre du milieu en est capable ». Lui répondit-il tristement.

-« Mais, je vais devenir quoi moi, quand tout sera fini… » Puis réalisant qu'elle pourrait ne pas survivre à cette aventure, elle serra les paupières, sentant un désespoir sans fond l'étreindre. Elle sentit perler des larmes entre ses cils et une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres sur elle. Elle n'avait pas encore confiance en eux et préférait garder sa douleur pour elle.

Serrant les mâchoires, elle s'accroupit à nouveau au bord du ruisseau et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau froide. Lorsqu'elle se releva et se retourna, Gandalf était parti. Elle était seule dans le noir. Elle regagna tristement le camp.

Elle alla vérifier que Bali allait bien, pour lui ça avait l'air d'aller. Comme il était le plus grand des poneys il faisait le fier. Après l'avoir caressé et posé un instant son front sur son encolure chaude et douce, elle retourna s'asseoir devant le feu, les genoux dans les bras. Se disant qu'a cette heure ci, chez elle, elle aurait probablement été en train de discuter avec ses amis sur Facebook. Elle se rappela que la veille elle y avait vu un image humoristique qui disait « C'est tellement le bordel dans ma vie en se moment que je suis sur que mon ange gardien boit ». Elle se dit que le sien, depuis ce matin là, il se contentait plus de la picole. Il était passé à quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort… Elle commença à rire.

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle roula au sol en pleurant de rire sous les regards médusés de ces compagnons.

Elle se calma aussi vite que le fou rire avait commencé. Elle était couchée sur le dos, le nez dans les étoiles inconnues et son esprit lui sembla vide. Après les événements de la journée, c'était très reposant. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Thorin l'avait regardé avec une certaine inquiétude quand elle s'était mise à rire toute seule. Il s'était demandé se qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle si elle perdait l'esprit. Il n'était déjà pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'emmener une femme avec eux, mais une femme à l'esprit dérangée…

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se calmait. Puis il réalisa qu'au fond de lui, elle lui faisait un peu pitié. Elle était perdue, loin de chez elle, et lui plus que tout autre savait combien il est douloureux de perdre son foyer. Lorsqu'elle se fut endormie, il se surprit à aller lui-même chercher une couverture dans les bagages pour la couvrir.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe malade.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée, je suis en retard cette semaine...

Merci à **Lilinn, NanaEllie, Sunday91, Idril Malwasul, Lenaa chan, Pisces-Arkady, Axire, Ragdollprincess **et** Aliena Wyvern** pour leur ajouts en favoris/suivi ou leur review.

Espérant que ça continue à vous plaire...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut combien son matelas était dur et inconfortable. Puis les souvenirs déferlèrent dans sa mémoire. La bête, la fuite, les nains… Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma aussi sec en gémissant légèrement. Elle avait malgré tout espérer que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Elle releva la tête. Les autres dormaient encore. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et elle repoussa la couverture qui la couvrait et remercia intérieurement Bofur (qui d'autre aurait pu avoir cette gentille attention). Elle essaya de se lever sans bruit, mais ne put retenir un léger couinement de douleur. Elle avait mal partout et l'impression d'être passée sous un bus. Elle s'efforça de bouger doucement pour réchauffer ses muscles endoloris et commença à s'éloigner pour soulager une envie pressante.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit une voix revêche lui dire :

-« Ne vous éloignez pas ».

Elle tourna les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler et vit Dwalin, assis un peu à l'écart en train d'aiguiser consciencieusement ses haches. Elle dégluti nerveusement et s'approcha de lui. Si ils devaient voyager quelques temps ensemble, elle se dit que ça serait bien d'enterrer la hache de guerre… En fait, elle aurait préféré enterrer les siennes de haches, parce que là, il lui foutait les jetons.

-« Je suis désolée de vous avoir mordu » dit-elle d'un air contrit.

Il la regarda un instant d'un air suspicieux puis pinça les lèvres et lui dit :

-« Bah, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, j'en ai vu d'autre… mais c'était courageux. »

Elle ricana :

-« C'était parfaitement stupide ouai. Mordre quelqu'un qui pourrait me briser la nuque avec le petit doigt n'est pas des plus intelligent. »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui faire le compliment du siècle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. La vache ! En fait, il faisait encore plus peur quand il souriait.

Elle pris courageusement la fuite en direction des broussailles.

-« Ne vous éloignez pas » répéta-t-il, mais d'un ton qui lui sembla légèrement moins sévère.

-« Je ne vais pas loin » répondit-elle « mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité… »

Il grogna une réponse qu'elle ne compris pas, et elle s'éloigna pour trouver un coin tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle revint, peu après, l'horizon commençait à se teinter de rose. Elle vit le tas de bois dans un coin et ranima le feu avant de ranger soigneusement la couverture.

Elle parcourut l'assemblée des yeux. Thorin était assis contre un rocher et semblait dormir, mais elle était sure qu'il ne dormait que d'un œil.

Elle profita de ce moment de calme pour faire le point de la situation. Elle ne pouvait plus s'accrocher à la théorie d'un jeu de rôle. Personne ne pouvait changer la position de la lune et des étoiles. Alors quoi ? Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à une hallucination ou un rêve. Les douleurs qu'elle ressentait ce matin là étaient beaucoup trop réelles. Elle se vit obligée de commencer à envisager qu'elle pouvait bien avoir été envoyé dans les Terre du Milieu, mais pourquoi ? Par qui ? Et surtout, comment faire pour rentrer chez elle ? Elle soupira.

Les autres commencèrent à se réveiller. Lorsque Bofur vint lui souhaiter le bonjour elle le remercia pour la couverture, mais il lui dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu la couvrir mais ne put le deviner.

Lorsque tout le monde fut levé et restauré, Thorin pris la parole pour leur expliquer que, d'après Gandalf, il était indispensable qu'elle les accompagne.

Elle ne put se retenir de ricaner en disant :

-« Ouai, c'est sûr, une épicière c'est pile poil ce qui manquait à cette compagnie… »

Sa déclaration déclencha des réactions variées : Kili et Bofur éclatèrent de rire, Bilbo s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pouvez pas me foutre la paix avec cette histoire… », Thorin la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il la soupçonnait de se foutre de lui et Gandalf la regarda d'un air amusé.

Elle ne compris pas leur réactions, et pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû comprendre.

-« Quoi, c'est mon boulot. Je suis épicière, y'a pas de sous métiers… » Dit-elle avec humeur.

Thorin repris la parole et demanda à Balin de lui donner un contrat. Un contrat ? Ils trimballaient des contrats vierges avec eux ? Elle n'était pas très chaude pour signer quoi que ce soit, mais compris au regard que lui lança Thorin qu'il était plus prudent pour sa santé de ne pas trop la ramener.

Elle écouta vaguement Balin lui expliquer que c'était un contrat classique précisant le temps requis, la rémunération, la prise en charge des obsèques (Hein ?).

Elle pris le document et commença à le lire, même si elle s'en foutait un peu. Après tout, elle n'avait pas trop le choix si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule au milieu de nulle part. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la liste des blessures diverses et variées dont la compagnie ne pourrait pas être tenue pour responsable, elle se senti verdir légèrement, est-ce qu'ils était obligés d'être aussi descriptif ? C'était le contrat de travail le plus space qu'elle ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, mais au moins, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'interminable parchemin et qu'elle vit en quelle qualité elle devait le signer, elle resta muette de stupeur un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Porte-bonheur » voilà qu'elle était réduite au rôle de trèfle à quatre feuilles, ou de patte de lapin. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devrait pas les prévenir qu'en se moment elle était plutôt « chat noir ». Balin lui tendit sa plume et elle signa le document en haussant les épaules. « Bienvenue, Ofélia, dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecudechêne ».

Elle n'aima pas du tout le regard que Thorin lui jetas.

Après ça, ils se préparèrent à se mettre en route. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Bali, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui puisse lui servir de marche pied, mais ne trouva rien.

Posant les deux mains sur le garrot du cheval et se souleva pour se retrouver en sac à patate sur son dos avant de hisser sa jambe sur la croupe du cheval et de la faire glisser de l'autre coté. Ce n'était pas élégant comme façon de monter, mais c'était efficace.

Ils prirent la route. Thorin et Gandalf devant, et elle en queue de file.

Elle les observait à la lueur de ce qu'elle avait compris cette nuit là. Elle avait vraiment été transportée dans les Terres du Milieu. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle savait d'eux, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'un auteur du nom de Tolkien avait écrit leur histoire et qu'elle l'avait lu. Elle se souvenait aussi que les descriptions qu'il avait faite de la compagnie était assez fidèle à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, comme si il avait connu ces terres lui aussi.

Minute ! Et si c'était ça ? Et si Tolkien avait lui aussi visité la Terre du milieu et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de rentrer pour écrire les histoires qu'il avait apprises pendant son séjour ? Alors, ça voulait dire que c'était possible. Ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de rentrer elle aussi.

Elle se raccrocha à cet espoir. Mais, en attendant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'adapte si elle voulait survivre assez longtemps pour le trouver ce moyen. Elle se trouvait fort démunie par rapport à eux, sans bagage et sans armes. Même si elle n'aurait probablement pas trop su quoi en faire, elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une pour se rassurer.

Le soir venu ils s'arrêtèrent sur un petit promontoire au pied d'un rocher qui avançait légèrement au dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle alla chercher du bois et regarda Gloïn et Oïn qui allumait le feu. Elle qui, avec trois cagettes, un litre d'alcool à brûler et une boite entière d'allumette, n'arrivait pas toujours à allumer son poêle, était admirative de leur capacité à en faire prendre un avec du bois humide et un briquet à pierre… Ensuite, elle aida Bofur à distribuer les assiettes. Ils dînèrent autour d'un petit feu camp. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle fit la vaisselle et la rangea.

Thorin, assis un peu à l'écart l'observait. Il devait bien reconnaître que rien que sa tenue laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme habillée de façon aussi provocante, pourtant son attitude n'avait rien d'équivoque. Mais ce qui la faisait sortir du lot de ses semblables s'était surtout son attitude. Contrairement à la majorité des femmes de ces terres, elle ne semblait pas perturbée outre mesure d'être entourée par 15 hommes. Elle avait l'air à l'aise avec eux, bien qu'elle ne les connaisse que depuis la veille.

Gandalf s'approcha de lui et dit :

-« Finalement, elle ne sera peut être pas tant un charge que ce que vous pensiez. Elle est à l'aise à cheval, elle fait sa part de corvées sans qu'on ait besoin de lui en faire la demande. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous retarde, ni qu'elle ne crée des problèmes, elle à l'air d'avoir un caractère plutôt facile »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, dis Thorin, les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les douces jeunes femmes ».

Gandalf regarda Thorin avec une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

-« Je vous rappelle que la douce jeune femme n'a pas hésité à mordre Dwalin jusqu'au sang. Je pense qu'elle peut être combative en cas de besoin. Et qu'elle pourrait bien vous surprendre. »

-« Hmpf » répondit Thorin en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle avait achevé de ranger la vaisselle, s'était approchée du bord de la falaise et regardait le paysage.

Thorin se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

- « Savez vous vous battre ? De qu'elle arme vous servez vous, la hache ou l'épée ?

Un peu interloquée, elle répondit

- « Non. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, mais je suis très douée pour prendre la fuite. »

Il la regarda d'un air vaguement dégoûté. Soudain, il tenta de la frapper.

Instinctivement, elle esquiva le coup.

- « Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Il lui sourit et tourna les talons sans répondre, la laissant plantée là.

Ce mec était peut être un prince se dit elle, mais il était loin d'être charmant, enfin dans ses manières, parce qu'il était quand même très beau. En même temps, vu l'environnement où elle se trouvait, elle se dit qu'elle préférait un rustre qui sache se servir d'une arme en cas de besoin.

Elle retourna auprès du feu. La plupart des nains dormaient déjà. A quelque distance, Gloïn ronflait, avalant et recrachant une nuée de papillons de nuits. Ça la fit rire.

Elle s'enveloppa dans la couverture et se coucha en chien de fusil, tournée vers le feu de camp, la tête posée sur le bras.

La couverture était lourde et agréablement chaude. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle. Kili et Fili discutaient et riaient doucement de l'autre coté du feu. Thorin avait repris sa place contre le rocher non loin d'elle, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, elle en profita pour l'examiner un peu. Même endormis, il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance impressionnante. Elle se dit que de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau en chair et en os.

Elle s'assoupit rapidement.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un cri strident. Elle entendit le Hobbit demander ce que c'était et se leva, inquiète. Kili répondit que s'étaient des orcs. Elle pensa vaguement à « sauver Willy », mais se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce genre d'orque. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'était un orc.

-« … attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde dort et des mares de sang » entendit-elle Kili dire, puis il pouffa en se retournant vers son frère.

Elle lui aurait bien mis une claque ou deux… Et elle n'était pas la seule à y avoir penser.

-« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Gronda la voix sévère de Thorin, « Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ? » Il s'était levé et lorsqu'il passa devant Ofélia, elle vit briller une colère froide au fond de ses yeux. Elle se dit que si elle avait été dirigée contre elle, elle se serait liquéfiée sur place.

Kili baissa la tête, confus, et dit

-« On pensait pas à mal »

- « Non, vous ne pensiez pas, vous ignorez tout du monde ! » répondis Thorin avec colère, en se dirigeant vers la falaise.

- « Tant fais pas, mon gars », dis gentiment Balin à Kili, « Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orcs »

Il raconta alors qu'après la chute d'Erébor, les nains avait voulu reconquérir leur ancien royaume, la Moria, mais qu'elle était infestée d'orcs. Il raconta comment, lors de la bataille pour tenter de la reconquérir, un orc pale du nom d'Azog le profanateur, qui avait juré d'exterminer la lignée de Durin, avait décapité le vieux roi Thror et balancé sa tête à Thorin. Comment le père de Thorin était devenu fou à cette vision et avait disparu. Comment Thorin avait affronté l'orc pale qui lui avait arraché son bouclier et son épée et comment, se protégeant avec une branche de chêne, il avait réussi à couper une main à Azog avec une épée ramassée au sol. Puis comment rassemblant les troupes ils avaient réussi à repousser les orcs. Balin dit que c'était là que Thorin avait gagné son nom d' « écu de chêne ».

Elle s'était assise pour écouter l'histoire, le Hobbit était également assis à coté d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la falaise. Thorin se tenait debout dans la lueur de la lune. Elle le regardait toujours lorsqu'elle entendit Balin dire :

-« Ce jour là, je me suis dit « il y en a un que je pourrais suivre, il y en a un que je pourrai appeler roi ».

Elle vit Thorin se retourner, remercier Balin d'un mouvement de paupières, et entendit Bilbo demander :

- « L'orc pale, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? »

- « Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortit. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps ». Dit Thorin en passant prés d'eux.

Elle le suivi des yeux lorsqu'il signifia que l'histoire était finie en retournant s'appuyer contre son rocher.

Chacun retourna dans son coin. Elle se rallongea sur le ventre, la tête sur les bras.

Thorin, essayant de calmer sa colère contre son neveu, laissa errer son regard sur ses compagnons. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme elle sembla sentir son regard. Elle releva la tête et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elle le soutint. Il en fut troublé. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Les femmes, quelque soit leur race avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Et dans les yeux de celles qui s'y efforçaient, il y avait toujours une lueur de convoitise qu'il n'avait pas vu dans ceux d'Ofélia.

Il la sentait différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues. Elle n'était pas effrontée comme les filles délurées qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans les auberges et les tavernes, mais elle n'était pas non plus soumise comme les autre humaines qu'il avait côtoyé lors de son errance après que le dragon eut pris la montagne, et elle n'était pas timide comme les naines. Encore que toutes les naines ne soient pas timides. Sa sœur avait un caractère plutôt affirmé, mais en même temps, elle était de la lignée de Durin, alors…

Elle, il la sentait plus indépendante, plus libre.

Lorsqu'elle reposa la tête sur ses bras en soupirant, il continua à la regarder quelques instant se demandant quel pouvait bien être le rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer dans cette quête.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **Aliena Wyvern, Axire, Darkkline, Laura en Eryn** et **NanaEllie** pour leurs commentaires et observations.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire sans laisser de traces de leur passage, mais surtout n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer...

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Après de quelques jours, elle s'était bien intégrée dans la compagnie. Elle y avait en quelque sorte trouvée sa place.

Elle avait toujours eu une capacité quasi surnaturelle à s'intégrer, que ce soit dans son travail ou dans sa vie personnelle. Elle « souffrait » d'une empathie exceptionnelle qui lui permettait de savoir instinctivement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, mais la condamnait également à ressentir avec une intensité douloureuse les sentiments négatifs des autres.

Elle avait vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger pour elle. Même Dwalin, qui continuait à lui ficher un peu la trouille, elle sentait que si besoin, elle pourrait compter sur lui. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Thorin que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne serait jamais satisfait. Il lui reprochait d'exister, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour ça. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui aboyer des ordres et, lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était avec un tel dédain qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la plaçait entre le ver de terre et la limace dans la chaîne alimentaire.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Nori. Lui, elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Même si il était plutôt sympa avec elle, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il était arrivé une fois ou deux qu'ils se retrouvent un peu à l'écart du groupe tous les deux et même si objectivement son attitude avait été irréprochable, tout les signaux d'alerte s'étaient déclanchés dans son esprit. Et elle avait appris depuis longtemps à en tenir compte.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de la regarder quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle lui trouvait un regard sournois, il lui faisait penser à une araignée guettant sa proie. Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante envers lui.

La journée, elle chevauchait prés de Fili et Kili. Elle aimait bien les deux jeunes nains. Ils étaient espiègles et légèrement moqueurs, mais toujours gentils. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que ces deux là soient de la même famille que l'animal à sang froid qui leur servait d'oncle.

L'oncle en question chevauchait en tête avec Gandalf, et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi cette place dans la file. Loin derrière lui. Lorsqu'il la regardait, elle ressentait tout son dédain et ça la blessait. Elle préférait donc éviter autant que possible sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, une certaine routine s'était installée. Elle allait ramasser du bois pour le feu et chercher de l'eau, pendant que les nains montaient le camp, puis elle retrouvait Bofur, Bifur et Bombur pour le repas. Bombur ne parlait pas beaucoup et elle ne comprenait rien de ce que racontait Bifur, mais elle aimait bien Bofur. Il parlait pour trois et il la faisait rire, lui permettant d'oublier un instant la fatigue des journées de cheval et la nostalgie qui s'emparait parfois d'elle à la tombée de la nuit. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Ensuite, elle allait faire la vaisselle et quand elle revenait, elle se trouvait un coin pour dormir.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle revint après avoir fait la vaisselle, tout le monde dormait. Il faut dire que faire la vaisselle pour 16 personnes dans l'eau froide d'un ruisseau prend un temps certain. Après avoir tout empaqueté pour le départ du lendemain, elle retourna vers le feu pour se coucher.

Elle entendit un grognement suivi d'un juron. Cherchant d'où venait le bruit, elle aperçut Dwalin, un peu à l'écart. Elle se dit qu'il devait être de garde. Il avait les mains levées au niveau de son visage et de là où elle était, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il faisait. Bien qu'elle le craigne encore un peu, la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle s'approcha.

Il était tellement occupé qu'il ne la remarqua même pas. En fait, elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu faire la danse du ventre à poil sans qu'il ne la remarque tant il était concentré. Elle sourit en comprenant qu'il essayait d'enfiler un fil dans le chas d'une aiguille. Vu la taille de ses doigts, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle hésita un instant, mais la pitié l'emporta.

Dwalin sursauta et grogna lorsque deux petites mains lui prirent des doigts son fil et son aiguille. Il leva les yeux et vit Ofélia qui lui sourit gentiment en lui disant :

-« Vos mains ne sont pas faites pour les travaux d'aiguilles. Laissez-moi faire. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait enfilé le fil avec dextérité, puis le regardant à nouveau lui demanda :

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez coudre ? ».

-« Un bouton. »

-« Je peux le faire pour vous si vous voulez, ça ne me prendra qu'un instant » reprit-elle.

Il la regarda hésitant un instant, puis décida qu'elle était probablement plus douée que lui pour ce genre de chose. Avec ses grandes mains malhabiles, il en aurait pour des heures.

-« Alors, il est où ce bouton ? » demanda-t-elle

Il lui montra le bouton de la ceinture de son pantalon qui ne tenait plus que par un fil.

Elle lui demanda de se lever avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, pour être à porté de son ouvrage, et de glisser une main sous sa ceinture.

Elle le sentit se raidir.

-« Je suis désolée, mes mains sont froides. »

Il grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne compris pas. Elle ne vit pas le regard vaguement inquiet qu'il coula vers ses compagnons endormis en rougissant.

Effectivement il ne fallu à Ofélia que quelques minutes pour mener sa tâche à bien. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle voulu couper le fil avec ses dents, comme elle le faisait quand elle n'avait pas de ciseaux. Elle sursauta violemment en entendant des hurlements derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, le fil encore entre les lèvres et vit le Hobbit, passablement agité qui criait :

-« Non, mais ça va pas, vous pouvez pas faire ça ici, c'est indécent… »

Elle souleva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas en quoi il était indécent de recoudre un bouton, puis d'un coup, elle réalisa dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Elle leva les yeux vers Dwalin qui avait pris une belle couleur écarlate. A priori, lui avait compris bien avant elle. Elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, et décida de s'amuser un peu.

Toujours sous les hurlements du Hobbit, elle acheva de couper le fil, puis se retourna, mettant autant de colère que possible dans son regard et dans sa voix elle lui dit :

-« Non, mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! Heureusement que j'avais fini, j'aurais pu le piquer ! »

Bilbon arrêta brusquement de hurler. Mais, le mal était fait, ses cris d'orfraie avaient réveillé tout le monde et elle se retrouva sous le feu de leurs regards stupéfaits.

-« Le piquer ?! Mais, mais… mais vous faisiez quoi ? » Demanda le Hobbit.

-« De la couture. J'étais en train de recoudre le bouton de la ceinture du pantalon de Dwalin. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je fasse d'autre ? »

Il rougit et elle eut le plus grand mal à garder son air innocent.

-« Je… j'ai crus… que, et bien, vous… a genoux devant… devant… de Dwalin, enfin vous savez quoi ! »

-« Non, je suis désolée, je ne comprend pas. » Insista-t-elle.

- « Au mon dieu » reprit-il « Oui, évidemment, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… je suis désolé.. ».

Elle s'amusait beaucoup de le voir aussi mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'avait pas envisagé que la situation pourrait ce retourner contre elle.

Elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'une voix forte déclara :

-« Remettez-vous, Maître Saquet. La demoiselle a parfaitement compris à quoi vous faites allusion. Elle s'amuse à vos dépends. »

Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers Thorin. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et se mordit la lèvre. Pas tellement parce qu'elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de taquinage de Hobbit, mais à cause du sous-entendus qu'il avait mis derrière les mots, et de la lueur moqueuse au fond de son regard.

Vu les ricanements qu'elle entendait dans l'assemblée et les regards choqués que certains lui jetaient, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir compris le sous-entendu,

Pour le coup, elle comprit ce que Bilbon avait ressentit pendant qu'elle le taquinait.

Elle jeta un regard plein de ressentiment à Thorin. Il lui sembla qu'il riait lui aussi. Essayant de rassembler toute sa dignité, elle regagna le feu de camp. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Fili et Kili, elle compris qu'elle n'avais pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture pour se soustraire à leurs regards.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Ori demander à Bilbon ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était en train de faire et de nouveaux éclats de rires.

Elle ne vit pas le regard que Thorin posa sur elle. Ce n'était pas un regard de dédains cette fois, mais plutôt un regard curieux. Il avait aimé la lueur de colère qui avait illuminé les yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait confondue.

Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard de Nori, sinon elle se serait méfiée encore plus.

Le lendemain, elle fit profil bas. Évidement elle eut à subir les moqueries de Fili et Kili, mais, comme son ex-copain avait l'esprit mal tourné et qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses, elle rougissait moins facilement que Dwalin. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à reporter leur attention sur ce dernier.

Elle devait bien avouer que voir ce grand nain à l'air sauvage, rougir comme un gamin devant les remarques graveleuses des deux frères était très drôle, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié.

Lorsque durant le repas de midi, Kili lui demanda, alors qu'elle était en train de boire, si ce genre de pratique était courante chez elle, elle faillit s'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de tousser et de cracher, elle se retourna vers eux, avec colère pour leur dire qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ce genre de question. Elle entendit Kili dire quelque chose à son frère. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris ce qu'il disait, leurs gloussements et leurs rires le laissaient bien deviner.

Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que décidément cette histoire commençait à la gonfler. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir faire des blagues douteuses.

Cet après-midi là, elle traîna loin derrière les autres. Elle était fatiguée de leurs moqueries et espérait que les deux frères se lasseraient vite.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, elle décida que ce qui était fait était fait. Elle ignora les regards entendus, les sourires des nains et les remarques de Fili et Kili, et fit comme si de rien n'était, s'occupant de ses corvées.

Elle ne remarquât pas le regard de convoitise que Nori lui lançait. Depuis l'incident avec Dwalin, il s'était dit qu'elle semblait être plutôt expérimentée et décomplexée sur le sujet. De là à penser qu'elle était une fille facile, il n'y avait qu'un pas, qu'il franchit allégrement.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher de l'eau, il quitta discrètement ses compagnons et la suivit. Il resta tapis un moment dans le sous-bois, l'observant.

Elle était au bord du petit cours d'eau prés duquel ils avaient installé le camp, en train de remplir les seaux avec l'eau nécessaire pour préparer le dîner lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un sortir des sous bois.

Elle se releva vivement et vit Nori. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle n'aimât pas du tout.

Elle s'efforça de rester impassible, mais dans son esprit elle voyait un grand panneau clignotant en rouge « Attention Danger – Alerte rouge ».

-« Nori » dit-elle « Que faites-vous là ? »

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus :

-« Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez un peu de compagnie. »

Il s'était encore rapproché et il posa sa main sur son bras, le caressant du coude à l'épaule. Elle resta sans voix, mais se décala légèrement pour mettre fin à ce contact et éviter de se trouver coincée entre lui et la rivière.

Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait derrière la tête à l'instant même où elle avait vu son regard. Elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation sans l'envenimer, mais elle ne voyait pas trop. Crier ? Il ne lui avait (encore) rien fait et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir envie que les autres nains se joignent à lui.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle désamorce cette situation. Elle se dit que la patience serait probablement une mauvaise idée, il pourrait prendre ça pour un encouragement.

Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau sa main sur son bras, elle lui ordonna d'un ton cassant :

-« Enlevez votre main de là. »

-« Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… au contraire… Et puis vous devriez être gentille si vous ne voulez pas que nous laissions seule. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu. Elle recula et senti le tronc d'un arbre derrière elle. Un éclair de panique la traversa quand elle réalisa qu'elle était coincée entre l'arbre et lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de situation avant, mais elle savait que ça pouvait dégénérer très vite.

Lorsqu'il posa son autre main sur son autre épaule, elle lui donna une tape sur la main en disant :

-« J'ai dis : bas les pattes. J'ai signé un contrat avec Thorin, pas avec vous. Et il ne me semble pas y avoir lu que je devais être « gentille » avec qui que se soit. ».

La prise de Nori se fit plus ferme sur ses bras et son ton changea lorsqu'il dit :

-« Allez, arrête de faire ta mijaurée… Je suis sur que tu vas adorer ».

Là, ça partait mal... Elle réfléchissait furieusement. Il pris son instant de silence pour une invitation et avança son visage du sien pour tenter de l'embrasser. A cet instant, elle vit rouge. Au diable la diplomatie. Elle lui balança un grand coup de tête dans le nez en même temps qu'un coup de genou entre les jambes.

Il cria en se pliant en deux, elle le repoussa à deux mains et il tomba en arrière.

Se disant qu'il fallait en profiter pour enfoncer le clou, elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour lui dire d'un ton qu'elle espérait menaçant :

-« La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentille… »

Il releva les yeux et la regarda stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se rebiffe. Il comprit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et que même par la force, il ne l'aurait pas. Elle n'était pas aussi vulnérable que ce qu'il pensait.

Elle vit la surprise passer dans les yeux du nains et décida qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour ne pas être contre productive.

Essayant de paraître aussi assurée que possible, elle retourna ramasser ses seaux, pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol et regagna le camp.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en rejoignant les autres. Lorsqu'elle tandis les seaux à Bombur qui préparait le repas, Bofur remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Lorsqu'il lui passa le bras sur les épaules, pour la réconforter, comme il le faisait parfois quand il la sentait malheureuse, elle eut un violent mouvement de recul et pâlit.

Il retira vivement son bras et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans les bois ? »

-« heu, je… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens quand elle vit Nori sortir discrètement du bois. Le regard de Bofur passa du visage de la jeune femme, qui avait pris une couleur de cendre, à Nori. Soudain un éclair de colère passa sur son visage lorsqu'il compris ce qui était arrivé.

-« Je vais le… » Dit-il en se retournant

Elle le rattrapa par le bras.

-« Laisse tomber. » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'il lui proposa de s'occuper de la vaisselle ce soir là, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Et le fut encore plus quand elle le vit s'installer non loin d'elle quand elle alla se coucher.

Elle eut un peu de mal à s'endormir. Le comportement de Nori avait réveillé sa méfiance. Elle se demanda si elle avait pu faire quelque chose qui lui aurait laissé penser qu'elle était « open ».

Elle ne pensait jamais que ses actions ou ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit une « oie blanche », c'était juste qu'elle n'y pensait pas.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était la seule femme du groupe, que la plupart de ces nains étaient dans la force de l'âge et ne devais pas avoir connu de femme depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle était vache, que ce n'était pas parce que Nori n'était pas capable de la garder dans son pantalon que les autres était par forcément comme lui. Mais elle pris conscience également que sa tenue et son comportement, qui était considéré comme plutôt sage chez elle, pouvait être interprété autrement ici.

Elle ne dormit que d'un œil cette nuit là.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, une petite annonce...** la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de mise en ligne. **

Oui, votre servitrice (ça se dit ça ?) a bien gagné quelques jours de vacance, alors elle s'autorise un petit voyage en célibataire et entre copines !

Reprise des réjouissances prévue la semaine suivante, si notre avion ne se casse pas la gueule ni à l'aller ni au retour (j'aime pas l'avion !). Donc, si vous voulez la suite faut prier pour que mon avion ne tombe pas...

Comme toujours, merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent/laissent des reviews/m'ont ajoutée à leur favories : **Akira Oakenshield, Axire, Darkklinne, Idril Melwasul, Lenaa-chan, Lilinn, Lollie Lovegood, love-mangas-naruto, MissAud, NanaEllie, Pisces-Arkady, RagdollPrincess, Sunday91.**

Merci également pour l'ajout de mon histoire à la communauté «** Maidens and Mayhem in Middle-earth **» fondée par **TrollingTauriel.**

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, cette semaine ça cogne...

* * *

Le lendemain, elle garda ses distances avec Nori, même si il semblait avoir compris la leçon. Dans les regards qu'il lui lançait, elle ne voyait plus de lueur de convoitise, mais plutôt une certaine inquiétude.

Les autres s'étaient étonnés du nez bleuissant de leur compagnon, mais il avait marmonné une excuse où il était question d'une branche basse. Bofur l'avait regardé avec une expression mauvaise et il avait baissé la tête.

Elle s'étonna du comportement de Dwalin. Il resta à proximité d'elle toute la journée et l'accompagna même quand elle alla chercher du bois.

N'y tenant plus, elle se releva avec quelques bûches dans les bras, et demanda :

-« Pourquoi vous me surveillez comme ça ? Vous avez peur que je me sauve ? »

Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et grogna avant de répondre de façon intelligible :

-« N'importe quoi peut traîner dans les bois. Ça peut être dangereux ».

-« C'est pas la première fois que je vais chercher du bois seule, on est pas bien loin du camp, vous m'entendriez crier… » Fit-elle remarquer.

-« Hier, vous n'avez pas crié. »

Ah. Évidement.

Elle ressentait des émotions contradictoires, d'un côté elle était touchée par sa… Elle avait du mal à trouver un terme approprié. Pouvait-elle parler de « prévenance » ? Mais d'un autre, elle n'était pas spécialement rassurée de se trouver seule avec lui.

Elle regagnait juste le camp, les bras chargés de bois, lorsqu'elle entendit Thorin l'appeler. Une décharge de peur glaciale parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle déposa le bois à coté du foyer et parti le rejoindre, époussetant ses vêtements en marchant pour gagner quelques secondes. Dwalin la suivie et alla se placer à côté de son chef.

Thorin pris la parole.

-« Bien, puisque Gandalf semble penser que vous êtes importante, et pour votre propre sécurité, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à vous défendre… plus efficacement qu'en mordant vos adversaires… ou en leur donnant un coup de tête. »

« Ah ! Lui aussi il sait. » se dit-elle

-« Quoi, c'est efficace ! » marmonna-t-elle.

-« Donc, à partir de ce soir, et tout les soir, vous allez apprendre le combat à l'épée avec Dwalin… » Reprit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle jeta un regard à Dwalin, qui lui fit un sourire carnassier. Elle ne vit plus aucune trace de la « sollicitude » dont il avait fait preuve dans la journée, et elle eut vaguement peur.

-« Et le combat à main nue avec moi. »

Elle cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et envisagea l'hypothèse qu'il avait trouvé ce moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre pouvaient lui briser la nuque en lui soufflant dessus. Dans le cadre d'un « entraînement » ça pourrait passer pour un accident.

Thorin l'avait vu pâlir et attendait qu'elle se rebelle. Il attendait de voir se rallumer la colère dans ses yeux. Mais, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il y voyait c'était de la stupeur et une vague inquiétude.

-« Bien, vous commencerez par l'épée avec Dwalin et vous enchaînerai avec moi ».

Comment pouvait-il sérieusement penser qu'elle serait physiquement capable d'enchaîner deux entraînements qui, elle n'en doutait pas, seraient pour le moins musclés, après une journée de voyage et ce, tous les soirs…

Enfin, dans l'hypothèse optimiste où elle survivait à ce soir.

Elle envisagea bien d'essayer de négocier de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre, (Ori ou encore mieux, Bilbon), mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Thorin elle comprit qu'il n'attendait que ça et elle refusa de lui faire ce plaisir. Plutôt crever que lui donner la satisfaction de la voir le supplier !

Dwalin alla chercher deux épées et elle le suivi en traînant les pied. Il la conduisit dans un endroit dégagé, un peu à l'écart. Elle fut rassurée de voir que Gandalf ainsi qu'une bonne partie des autres les avaient suivis, probablement pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'abîmaient pas trop.

Quand Dwalin lui lança une des épées, elle eut un réflexe malheureux. Elle tenta de la rattraper et y parvint. Elle se retrouva courbée en deux, les doigts coincés entre la poignée et le sol. Cette chose devait être plus lourde qu'elle ! Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle pourrait seulement la soulever. Elle réussi, tant bien que mal, à dégager ses doigts, puis à force de pousser et de tirer, elle arriva à relever l'épée en équilibre sur sa pointe plantée dans le sol.

Dwalin riait aux larmes en se tapant sur les cuisses en face d'elle. Thorin, debout, les bras croisés un peu plus loin, la regardait avec un sourire suffisant et une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Et elle entendait les gloussements des autres derrière elle.

Elle sentit une bouffée de rage pure l'envahir. Prenant tout son élan, elle tenta de soulever cette chose. Fléchissant les genoux, elle pris autant d'élan que possible. Elle allait certainement se flinguer le dos, mais elle voulait faire disparaître ces sourires moqueurs de leurs visages.

C'est fou ce que la colère peut donner des ailes. Elle réussi à la soulever, mais sous l'effet combiné de l'élan et du poids de cette saloperie, elle bascula en arrière et s'étala sur le dos comme une crêpe sous les éclats de rire de tous les spectateurs.

Elle récupéra dans la poussière les miettes de son amour propre et se releva tant bien que mal.

-« Ça y est ? Vous avez bien rit ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Elle bouillait littéralement de rage. Plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Thorin elle repris :

-« Vous voulez vraiment que j'apprenne à me servir d'une épée ou vous vouliez juste me ridiculiser ? Non, parce que si ce n'était que pour ça, on peut arrêter le massacre. C'est bon, tout le monde a compris que je suis une brêle ! »

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement tandis qu'il la regardait. Elle irradiait littéralement de colère et il adorait la voir comme ça.

Reprenant son sérieux il dit :

-« Il semblerait que cette épée soit légèrement trop lourde pour vous (Noooon, sans blagues ?), nous essaierons de vous en trouver une plus adaptée demain…. Maintenant, passons au combat à main nue.

Ofélia ferma les yeux avec anxiété.

Thorin s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui tourner autour. Elle s'efforçait de toujours lui faire face, tournant au même rythme que lui. Malgré elle, et même si le moment était quand même bien mal choisi, elle remarqua combien il était beau. L'image d'un fauve se forma dans son esprit. Il bougeait avec la grâce d'un grand félin et dégageait la même impression de puissance et de dangerosité. Et comme un grand fauve, elle savait qu'il était mortellement beau.

Elle se prit à regretter que ça ne soit pas comme au zoo, elle aurait apprécié la sécurité d'une vitre très épaisse, et de préférence blindée, entre lui et elle.

Soudain, il bondit vers elle. Elle avait toujours été douée pour l'esquive. Elle réussit à éviter son attaque.

Elle vit un éclair de surprise sur son visage tandis qu'il recommençait à lui tourner autour. Il la pensait complètement sans défenses. Elle décida d'en profiter pour lui faire payer son attitude des derniers jours…

Quelques années plus tôt, elle avait pris des cours de self-défense. Alors, lorsqu'il lança une nouvelle attaque, elle fit la première chose qu'elle avait apprise dans son cours. Au moment où il arrivait sur elle, elle tendit la main, les doigts serrés et le frappa dans creux à la base du cou. On lui avait expliqué que c'était un endroit très sensible, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de taper très fort, même une fille pouvait bloquer l'attaque d'un homme avec ce coup-là, et gagner les quelques secondes nécessaires pour prendre la fuite.

Avec l'élan qu'il avait, le coup fut plus fort qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et sa position n'était pas bonne, elle glapit de douleur lorsque ses doigts se retournèrent.

Mais le coup avait été efficace. Thorin fit un pas en arrière en grognant, se courbant vers l'avant, la respiration sifflante. Elle avait juste oublié un très léger détail… Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui lança un regard meurtrier, et dit :

-« Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai oublié la première règle. Ne jamais sous-estimer son ennemi… Cela ne se reproduira pas »

A la façon qu'il eut de quasiment ronronner les derniers mots, elle se dit que là, maintenant, elle avait vraiment des raisons d'avoir peur.

L'attaque suivante fut si violente et rapide qu'elle ne put rien faire. Elle se retrouva, couché sur le ventre, complètement immobilisée. Elle avait l'impression que Thorin avait fait des nœuds avec ses bras et ses jambes.

Là, le nez sur le sol elle comprit beaucoup mieux l'expression « mordre la poussière. »

Il se releva, la libérant et ordonna :

-« On reprend ».

Elle passa la plupart de la demi-heure suivante par terre, immobilisée dans des positions toutes plus acrobatiques et douloureuses les unes que les autres. Chaque fois, qu'il la lâchait il disait :

-« On reprend ! »

Il la sentait faiblir. Il savait qu'il aurait du mettre fin à l'entraînement, qu'elle n'était pas encore suffisamment endurante et qu'il risquait de la blesser, mais il avait été vexé de ne pas avoir envisagé qu'elle savait comment et où frapper.

A l'attaque suivante, elle n'eut même pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Il la faucha comme une poupée. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos et sa tête heurta le sol. Il vit des larmes d'épuisement et de douleurs humidifier ses yeux.

Il se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser (comme si ça avait été nécessaire !). Il était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. D'une main il tenait ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête, de l'autre il l'avait saisie à la gorge et il maintenait ses jambes dans l'étau des siennes.

Il la sentait trembler sous lui, de peur ? D'épuisement ? Peut être les deux. Elle tenta quand même de se tortiller pour se dégager, évidemment sans succès. Il eut un petit sourire qu'elle trouva parfaitement sadique.

Il se pencha en avant, accentuant la pression sur sa gorge, la respiration de la jeune femme se fit sifflante et elle cessa de se débattre. Il glissa à son oreille :

-« Si ça avait été moi, hier soir, vous ne vous en seriez pas sorti si facilement. ».

Elle cligna des yeux et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une souris entre les pattes d'un énorme chat joueur. Elle dégluti difficilement. Lorsqu'il se releva d'un mouvement fluide, elle le suivi des yeux, sachant que si il lui ordonnait de reprendre, elle en serait incapable. Là, tout de suite, elle savait qu'elle ne serait même pas capable de se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Sadique ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle était sure qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la maltraiter ainsi, en laissant à croire à tous qu'il le faisait pour son bien.

Thorin lui lança un dernier regard. En la voyant ainsi couchée dans la poussière, semblant ne même pas avoir la force de tenir sa tête, il se dit vaguement qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Il tourna les talons et regagna le camp.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le sol et ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini et elle avait survécut. Enfin, au moins pour ce soir.

-« Ofélia ? Ça va aller ? » Demanda la voix de Bofur avec une réelle inquiétude.

Elle ouvrit un œil. Il était penché au dessus d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle se força à se reprendre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

-« Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute. » marmonna-t-elle en roulant sur le côté.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour essayer de se relever. Elle savait que sa position était parfaitement ridicule, mais elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler comment elle était sensée s'y prendre pour se relever.

Quand elle senti les mains de Bofur se poser sur sa taille et n'eut même pas la force de protester.

Il l'aida à se lever et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir et l'aider à regagner le camp.

Après ces évènements, Ofélia eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Elle était épuisée et elle avait mal partout. Même faire la vaisselle lui fut difficile. Elle mis beaucoup plus de temps que les autres soir, parce que régulièrement elle se surprenait, les mains immobiles dans l'eau alors qu'elle était en train de s'endormir debout.

Elle avait morflé, elle se dit qu'il finirait probablement par la tuer, si ce n'est par ses coups lors d'un combat, il l'aurait à l'usure, elle ne pourrait pas tenir se rythme bien longtemps avant de mourir d'épuisement.

Mais curieusement, du fond des brumes qui envahissait peu à peu son cerveau, quand elle repensait à ce combat, la seule chose qui revenait sans cesse hanter son esprit, c'était le souffle chaud de Thorin dans son cou…

Thorin était troublé. Il se disait que l'idée de ces séances d'entraînement n'était peut-être pas si judicieuse. Il s'était toujours entraîné avec d'autres hommes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce genre d'activité pourrait éveiller en lui de telles sensations. Mais quand il l'avait senti se tortiller sous son corps… Il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'allonger un peu plus loin et s'effondrer comme une masse, il se força à se retourner et à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain soir. Lorsque ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, et qu'elle vit Dwalin s'avancer vers elle avec deux épées, elle en aurait bramé.

Il lui tendit la plus petite. Elle attrapa la poignée avec réticence et fut surprise de la trouver si peu lourde par rapport à celle de la veille. Celle là, elle arrivait à la soulever.

Dwalin la conduisit un peu à l'écart et commença à lui expliquer comment elle devait la tenir, comment bouger ses pieds, comment parer les coups de ses adversaires. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à garder l'épée dans une position correcte, il la rassura en lui disant qu'avec la pratique, elle ses muscles se renforceraient et que ça deviendrait plus facile.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir en lui un bon professeur, plutôt patient et n'hésitant pas à venir corriger sa position. Elle se dit que finalement, cet apprentissage serait peut être plus intéressant que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, même si elle commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue.

Avant de les interrompre pour prendre son tour, Thorin les regarda s'entraîner un instant. Elle avait enlevé sa chemise et ne portait que son T-shirt légèrement moulant et lacé sur la poitrine et son pantalon trop grand qui tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant une bande de peau au dessous de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la sueur. Elle maniait l'épée selon les instructions de Dwalin. Et même si ses mouvements étaient maladroits et qu'elle avait du mal à soulever l'épée, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle faisait des efforts louables.

-« Ça suffit pour le moment » dit Thorin.

Elle rendit l'épée à Dwalin, puis elle se retourna vers lui avec un air résigné.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, elle remarqua que son regard s'attardait sur son décolleté. Elle savait que sa poitrine ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents. Adolescente les regards insistants de ses camarades et des hommes plus âgés l'avaient gênée, mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente. Elle se dit que si ça pouvait le distraire suffisamment pour lui éviter un coup ou deux, ça serait toujours ça de gagné.

Ils commencèrent le combat. Enfin, combat était un grand mot. Il essayait de la frapper et elle s'efforçait de garder suffisamment d'espaces entre eux, pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Petite elle était la meilleure quand elle jouait à chat. Et puis, là, elle était très motivée, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de lui taper sur l'épaule en criant « chat ! ». Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de prendre une mandale.

Elle se rendit vite compte que le nain avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la naissance de ses seins qu'il apercevait dans l'entrebâillement de son décolleté. Du coup, ses mouvements était moins fluide que la veille.

Thorin commença à sentir sa patience s'émousser, et la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il savait qu'elle avait compris l'effet que son corps avait sur lui et qu'elle en jouait. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-« Il ne faut pas vous étonner si certains cherchent à vous coincer dans les bois ! » cracha-t-il avec colère, après l'avoir ratée une nouvelle fois.

-« Je n'y suis pour rien si les hommes ne sont que des animaux incapables de la garder dans leur pantalon ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac, esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

-« Vous êtes là pour apprendre à vous battre. Alors battez vous ! Attaquez moi ! »

Croisant son regard, elle compris qu'il serait mauvais pour sa santé de le contrarier encore plus. Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur, sachant déjà comment ça allait finir.

Effectivement, en un rien de temps, elle se retrouva complètement immobilisée, debout, face à lui, étroitement serrée contre son torse. Il avait bloqué ses poignets dans son dos avec une de ses grandes mains (elle se demandait encore comment elle avait atterrit dans cette position), son autre bras était enroulé autour de ses hanches, la plaquant contre lui, lui interdisant tout mouvement de fuite. Elle tenta d'utiliser ses jambes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lever le genou assez pour atteindre « la » partie sensible de l'anatomie du nain, et les coups de pied qu'elle lui lançaient dans les tibias lui faisait autant d'effet que si elle lui avait soufflé dessus.

Dans cette position, juste en baissant les yeux, il avait une vue plongeante dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Il ressenti une tension dans son ventre en voyant les deux globes de chair pâle qui se soulevaient légèrement à chacune de ses respiration.

Il se pencha contre son oreille :

-« Vous ne devriez pas provoquer ainsi vos ennemies avec votre tenue… Cela pourrait leur donner des idées déplacées. »

Oui, effectivement, avec son bassin était étroitement serré contre celui du nain, elle la sentait assez bien « l'idée déplacée ».

Ça lui servirait de leçon ! Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de jouer à ça avec un homme qui devait être frustré depuis plusieurs mois. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié que Thorin était aussi un homme. Même si son visage restait de marbre en toutes circonstances, il n'était pas de bois !

Elle se débattit de plus belle, en vain. Il lui faisait mal et elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il gardait les yeux baissés sur sa poitrine.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mette fin à cette situation ! Alors elle fit la seule chose qui était encore à sa portée, elle planta ses dents dans son cou.

De surprise il la poussa en arrière avant de la gifler violemment du revers de la main.

Elle tomba sur le cul. Assise sur le sol, une main posée sur sa joue qui l'élançait, elle le regarda avec stupeur. Elle vit dans ses yeux une stupeur égale à la sienne. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il était stupéfait qu'elle l'ait mordu ou s'il était stupéfait de l'avoir giflée. Malgré son attitude avec elle depuis le début, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à frapper une femme.

Thorin sentait la chaleur de son sang qui coulait le long de son cou. C'est qu'elle avait de bonnes dents la garce ! Il la regardait, assise par terre, sa main sur la joue. Il n'avait jamais frappé une femme avant, mais la gifle était partie comme un réflexe à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit dans son cou.

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux.

-« Que ça vous serve de leçon ! » déclara-t-il « Pour mordre vous êtes obligée de vous approcher de votre adversaire et de plus, je doute que vous ayez très envie de mordre un orc .».

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le camp, Gandalf pris Thorin à l'écart du groupe pour lui faire part de son mécontentement.

-« Je vous ai dis que vous deviez vous soucier d'elle, qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans votre quête, et vous, vous devenez le principal danger qui la guette. Vous allez finir par la tuer avec vos entraînements. »

-« C'est justement parce que je me soucis d'elle que je ne l'épargne pas. Nous sommes encore en relative sécurité, mais nous seront bientôt au cœur des terres sauvages. Il faut qu'elle sache se battre vite, et la seule manière que je connaisse est brutale. Que pensez vous que les orcs feront d'elle si elle venait à être capturée ? »

Leur dispute dura encore un moment. Mais Gandalf devait bien admettre que Thorin avait raison. Après leur discussion, il partit s'asseoir à l'écart pour réfléchir. Il avait senti autre chose derrière les propos du nain. Il y avait une réelle inquiétude et une certaine sollicitude dans la manière dont il parlait de la jeune femme.

Thorin regagna le groupe et s'approcha d'Ofélia. D'une main ferme, mais non dénuée de douceur il lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête pour examiner la contusion sur son visage. Sa pommette avait pris une couleur aubergine du coin de l'œil en descendant jusqu'au milieu de la joue.

-« Je m'en remettrait. » dit-elle « J'imagine que j'en verrais d'autre » ajouta-t-elle d'un air résigné, en haussant les épaules.

Et le sujet fut clos.


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**Sil **: Merci pour ta review.

Pour moi, c'est un compliment de dire que mon histoire est « simple », parce que je l'écris avant tout pour m'évader un peu de mon quotidien qui, lui, ne l'est pas toujours. J'essaie d'écrire ce que moi j'aime lire quand je lis des fanfictions, et je n'y cherche pas de la grande littérature, pour ça il y a les grand classiques (Zola, Balzac, Hugo… Tolkien).

Oui, j'aime bien Bofur, je le trouve marrant et attachant, c'est celui qui me parait le plus gentil… mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

Pourquoi vouloir les taper ? Parce qu'à part Nori, qui n'as pas été très correct (et dont Ofélia c'est chargé), et Thorin qui est… Thorin, les autres ne sont pas si vache avec elle, mais bon, si tu veux les taper, fais toi plaisir… Pour ce qui est de taper Thorin, et bien… tu verras.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou laissé des reviews pour ce chapitre : **Darkklinne, Nocciolla, LilieMoonlightchild, NanaEllie, Aliena Wyvern, Sil.**

Oh, une dernière chose, cette semaine, c'est noté M pour une bonne raison...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il faisait chaud. Elle trouva l'eau de la rivière particulièrement attirante. Elle se sentait sale, elle avait chaud, alors, elle bâcla sa vaisselle pour se baigner.

Avant de retirer ses vêtements, elle hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas oublié l'incident avec Nori, et pas spécialement envie de se faire surprendre à moitié à poil par un nain en goguette. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, scrutant les sous-bois et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendit rien d'autre que la rumeur du vent dans les feuilles et le chant des oiseaux.

La chaleur et la sensation de saleté eurent raison de sa réticence. Elle retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, avant de se glisser dans l'eau. Elle avança jusqu'à la petite cascade et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux et sa peau. Elle frotta la crasse sur son corps avec une poignée de saponaire qu'elle avait trouvée sur la berge, appréciant l'odeur de chlorophylle de la plante.

Avec le bruit de la cascade sur ses cheveux elle n'entendait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas arriver Thorin.

Il fulminait qu'elle mette si longtemps pour faire la vaisselle, elle allait les retarder. Il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche et avait deux ou trois remarques acerbes pour elle lorsqu'il la trouverait.

Elles moururent dans son esprit lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Elle était à moitié nue, dans l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Ses mains mousseuses couraient sur son corps avec une sensualité presque douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle releva les bras pour frotter ses cheveux, il devina la courbure d'un de ses seins. La lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles dessinait des motifs qui se superposaient aux divers bleus et ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de spectacle qu'il trouvait particulièrement attrayant. La poitrine de la jeune femme était opulente, sa taille bien marquée, même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle soit fine, son ventre semblait moelleux, doux et accueillant, la cambrure de ses reins appelait les caresses. Il sentit le désir monter en lui.

Il se surprit à faire un pas en avant. Imaginant déjà ses mains remplaçant les siennes et glissant sur son corps, sa langue cueillant les perles d'eau sur sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta net, à l'orée du bois, extrêmement troublé par sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il la vit tourner vivement la tête, il regagna silencieusement l'ombre des sous bois et rejoignit le camp, maudissant ses mâles instincts.

Ofélia scruta les bois, mais avec ses cheveux qui lui gouttaient dans les yeux elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit, tout proche... Trop proche. Elle sortit précipitamment et se rhabilla rapidement sans prendre le temps de sécher. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de quitter cet endroit qui, à présent lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment fait montre d'une insouciance qui aurait pu être dramatique.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le camp Thorin devina sa peur et se dit que ça lui servirait de leçon, après tout, n'importe quoi pouvait traîner dans ces bois, et à poil dans la rivière, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose pour se défendre.

Elle avait cherché Nori des yeux, pensant que s'était lui qui l'avait suivi, mais il pionçait dans un coin.

Thorin donna l'ordre de repartir, disant qu'ils n'avaient que trop traînés en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Ils avaient repris la route depuis quelques minutes lorsque avec un bruit de cavalcade Kili arriva a sa hauteur.

- « Tu as l'air bien inquiète aujourd'hui. » lui dit-il dans un sourire plein de fossettes, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et haussant les épaules lui dit :

-« Je me suis fais peur toute seule tout à l'heure. » Puis avec un regard suspicieux elle demanda « Par hasard, tu ne m'aurais pas suivi quand je me suis éloignée du camp à midi ? »

-« Ah non, c'est pas moi !» répondit Kili

Devant le regard toujours suspicieux de la jeune femme il ajouta :

-« Je peux te le jurer sur la tête de mon frère ».

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, elle savait qu'il ne jurerait pas inconsidérément sur la tête de son frère. Ces deux là étaient plus proche de des jumeaux.

Comme tous les soirs, Thorin assista à la fin de son entraînement avec Dwalin. Même si elle était toujours gauche, elle semblait soulever l'épée avec plus de facilité. Thorin avait été surpris de ses progrès. Elle ne serait jamais une combattante exceptionnelle. Il lui manquait l'agressivité nécessaire pour ça, mais elle serait peut-être capable de se défendre à peu près correctement, un jour.

A la fin de son entraînement avec Dwalin, lorsqu'elle vit Thorin s'approcher pour prendre sa place, l'étrange lueur qu'elle devina au fond de ses yeux l'inquiéta vaguement.

Il lui sembla aussi qu'il était plus violent que d'habitude. Il n'essayait pas de la frapper, il essayait juste de l'attraper, mais il le faisait avec plus de hargne que les jours précédents. Elle résista comme si sa vie en avait dépendue.

Avec lui aussi elle avait fait des progrès. Elle arrivait parfois à se dégager à présent.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos, avec le nain au dessus d'elle, (c'était devenu une habitude, ça finissait toujours comme ça…) elle senti la main de Thorin glisser sur sa peau, sous son T-shirt. Ça lui donna des ailes. Elle ne sut pas bien comment, mais elle retrouva les mouvements qu'on lui avait apprit lors de ses cours d'autodéfense et réussit ce qu'elle avait toujours échoué à faire jusque là. Elle renversa la situation.

Thorin se retrouva à son tour sur le dos, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle lui donna un grand coup dans une partie sensible de son anatomie, avant de prendre la fuite en courant et de rejoindre le camp, le cœur battant.

Thorin, sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, ne put rien faire pour la retenir. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui avait provoqué ce progrès fulgurant dans la manière de se battre d'Ofélia. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

Il se rappela le contact de sa main sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. Ce pouvait-il que ce simple geste ait provoqué ce sursaut de combativité ? D'habitude, les femmes ne cherchaient pas lui échapper quand il les caressait. Elle l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Quand la douleur lancinante se fut un peu calmée, il rejoignit le camp.

Certains avaient assisté à leur combat, même si elle était sure que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait essayé de glisser sa main sous son T-shirt. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il vraiment glissée ou est-ce que son T-shirt s'était simplement retroussé dans la bagarre et qu'il avait posé sa main là, par accident ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait réussi à le neutraliser assez longtemps pour lui échapper.

Lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers elle, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne la frappe. Mais lorsqu'il arriva prés d'elle se fut pour lui dire

-« Bien ! Il y a du progrès. Finalement, nous arriverons peut-être à faire quelque chose de vous. »

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour aller discuter avec Gandalf.

Balin vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce soir là au dîner, pour la féliciter de ses progrès :

- « Je croyais que toutes les femmes des hommes était de fragiles petites choses. J'ignorais que certaines était capable d'apprendre à se battre ». Dit-il.

Ofélia lui sourit et lui dit :

- « Vous savez, la plupart des femmes sont capables de bien plus de choses que ce que vous pensez, et si certains hommes préfère voir en nous de fragiles petites choses qu'ils peuvent brutaliser sans risque... » Son regard glissa vers Nori « Là d'où je viens, les femmes sont les égales des hommes. »

Devant leur air dubitatif, elle se dit que le féminisme n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'aux nains. Elle clos la conversation en disant :

-« Laissez tomber. »

Ce soir là, elle alla s'allonger avant les autres, elle s'endormit en les écoutant chanter une très belle ballade sur les temps anciens, un dragon, un trésor et des arbres qui brûlent sous la lune. Leur chœur était magnifique et la voix grave de Thorin curieusement émouvante.

* * *

L'eau était douce sur sa peau. Apaisante. La cascade lui massait délicieusement les épaules. Elle était nue dans l'eau du petit bassin, avec pour seule compagnie la lueur des étoiles et de la lune.

La caresse de la cascade fut remplacée par celle plus appuyée de deux larges mains sur ses épaules et la brûlure d'un baiser se dessina sur sa nuque. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans l'eau, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait attendu. Les mains descendirent le long de ses flancs et caressèrent ses hanches avant de s'enrouler autour d'elle et de la serrer contre un torse dur et chaud.

Elle se retourna entre les bras et embrassa goulûment les lèvres de Thorin en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui rendit son baiser, l'appuyant un peu plus en pressant une main derrière sa tête. Les lèvres de Thorin quittèrent les celles d'Ofélia et se posèrent délicatement sur sa pommette tuméfiée.

Il recula légèrement et d'une main étonnement douce caressa son visage. Elle le regardait à s'en user les yeux. A la lueur de la lune, les yeux du nain avaient une teinte argentée très claire. Elle se blotti dans ses bras. Posant sa joue sur son torse nu, elle entendit les battements de son cœur et en fut émue. La peau du nain était chaude malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle posa ses lèvres là où battait le cœur du prince nain et dessina un chemin de baiser en remontant vers son cou. Il se tendit quand elle embrassa la marque que sa morsure y avait laissée.

Il attrapa son menton d'une main ferme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, saisissant les tresses sur ses tempes.

Thorin la tenait étroitement enlacée contre lui. Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle avait du rater un épisode ou deux… Voire toute une saison, mais lorsque sa langue avide pris possession de sa bouche, elle perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Elle gémit légèrement lorsqu'il resserra encore son étreinte. Elle sentait le mouvement de sa musculature sous ses doigts tandis qu'il la caressait. Elle sentait son désir dressé contre son ventre et eut l'impression que son corps prenait feu et que l'eau n'allait pas tarder à bouillir autour d'eux. Elle aurait voulu hurler, lui dire de la prendre, là, tout de suite, mais elle n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son.

Il semblait prendre plaisir à faire durer son calvaire, caressant et embrassant chaque bleu, chaque ecchymose, chaque coupure sur son corps. Elle était au supplice. Jamais, elle n'avait ressentis un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Elle glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et serra ses doigts autour de sa virilité conquérante. Avec un grognement, il la souleva et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Lorsque, enfin, elle le sentit glisser en elle, elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et les joues brûlantes.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas bien où elle se trouvait et comment elle y était arrivée. Il lui fallu quelques instant pour revenir à la réalité. Enfin, sa réalité actuelle…

Il faisait nuit, la lune était encore haute au dessus de l'horizon. Tout le monde dormait. Le rêve avait été si vivant qu'elle sentit l'humidité sur ses cuisses. Elle chercha Thorin du regard. Il dormait un peu plus loin, enveloppé dans son grand manteau.

« Ça va pas mieux ma fille ! » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais dés qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images du rêve revenait enflammer son esprit. Elle se surprit à se demander si les mains de Thorin étaient vraiment être aussi aventureuses et ses lèvres aussi douces. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle ne se demandait pas si son torse était aussi puissant, elle le savait déjà, à cause de entraînements… Du coup, elle se demanda comment elle allait faire, la prochaine fois pour ne pas perdre tout ses moyens. Déjà qu'elle était pas douée...

Elle tourna et retourna jusqu'à l'aube, sans parvenir à se rendormir.

Elle ne vit pas le regard de Thorin fixé sur elle, ni ses yeux qui luisaient dans la pénombre. Elle ne sut pas que cette nuit-là, lui aussi avait rêvé.

Lui non plus ne put se rendormir. Se demandant si ses lèvres pouvaient vraiment avoir ce goût là, et si sa peau était vraiment aussi douce. Il était troublé. Il avait déjà fais ce genre de rêve, mais jamais avec une telle intensité… une telle réalité.

Il se dit qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu de femme, qu'il était un homme dans la force de l'age, que de l'avoir vue quasiment nue dans la rivière l'avait troublé plus que de raison.

Elle se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de sorte que lorsque les premiers nains commencèrent à se lever, tout était prêt. Elle commença à faire le service. Lorsque Thorin vint chercher son écuelle, que leurs doigts se frôlèrent et qu'il planta son regard d'acier dans le sien, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

Elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand Kili fit une réflexion qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle avait parlé pendant son sommeil, mais fut rassurée quand elle compris que tout se qu'il avait entendu étaient des soupirs équivoques.

Ils reprirent la route de bonne heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Thorin sans perdre ses moyens. Elle fit tout son possible pour éviter qu'il soit dans son champ de vision, mais même ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les souvenirs du rêve de revenir la hanter. Elle avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques, mais jamais avec autant d'intensité. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir les lèves de Thorin sur son corps, ses baisers, ses caresses et surtout son odeur… C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait d'une odeur.

Elle s'était débrouillée pour être en queue de file, très loin derrière Thorin mais même ainsi elle n'arrivait pas à se changer les idées. Elle était extrêmement distraite et tous purent s'en rendre compte. Elle semblait revenir de très loin chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole et il lui fallait alors quelques instant pour comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire, quand elle n'était pas carrément obligée de faire répéter.

Gandalf ralenti son cheval jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

- « Que vous arrives-t-il jeune fille, vous êtes distraite aujourd'hui ».

Elle regarda le magicien, quelques instants, semblant hésiter à se confier

-« Votre rêve de cette nuit vous trouble à ce point ? Lui demanda t il.

Elle ne se demanda même pas comment il savait qu'elle avait rêvé, après tout Kili l'avait bien entendu. Elle hésita encore un instant avant de lui demander dans un murmure :

-« Est-il possible qu'un rêve ressemble tellement à la réalité qu'on puisse s'y tromper ? Est-il possible qu'un rêve paraisse si réel qu'on ait l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir, même si on sait très bien que ce n'est jamais arrivé ? »

-« Et bien, il arrive parfois que certaines personnes puissent se rappeler de choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites »

- « Des rêves prémonitoires ? Mais ça se passait dans un endroit où nous sommes déjà passé. »

-« Ce n'est pas le lieu qui compte, mais se qui s'y produit. Seules les sensations voyagent vers le passé. L'esprit utilise les images présentes en lui pour les habiller ».

Elle se senti pâlir. Un rêve prémonitoire ? Impossible. Jamais elle et Thorin… elle se demanda si l'esprit pouvait également intervertir les protagonistes du rêve, mais elle ne voulait pas trop en dire et savait que Gandalf, était beaucoup plus perspicace et clairvoyant que ce qu'il paraissait, elle craignait d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

La voyant pâlir, il lui dit :

-« Ofélia, si vous avez fait un rêve de ce genre et qu'il concerne notre quête, vous devez m'en parler. Cela peut avoir son importance pour me permettre de comprendre le rôle que le destin s'attend à vous voir jouer ».

Mais, oui, bien sûr, elle se voyait très bien expliquer au vieux magicien qu'elle avait rêvée qu'elle et Thorin… Elle se senti rougir.

Hors de question qu'elle évoque ses fantasmes avec le vieux magicien. Elle secoua la tête et lui dit.

- « Non, Gandalf, ça ne concernait pas la quête. »

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui adressant son sourire le plus candide. Il ne fut pas dupe, elle en était consciente.

Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et comme il était perspicace, et que ses oreilles étaient aussi affûtées que celles de Kili et qu'il avait vu les joues d'Ofélia s'empourprer, il se douta du genre de rêve qu'elle avait fait, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il n'insista pas et après quelques instant de discussion anodine, il parti rejoindre Thorin en tête de cortège.

Lui aussi semblait troublé, mais il n'était pas aussi aisé de faire parler un nain des montagne bleues qu'une jeune femme confiante. Il ne s'y risqua même pas, ne voulant pas provoquer un esclandre pour peut être rien. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards que Thorin jetait à la jeune femme.

Une idée effleura son esprit « un rêve en commun ? Serais-ce possible ? » Si s'était le cas, vue les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé concernant le rêve d'Ofélia, il ne comprenait absolument pas en quoi le rôle de la jeune femme auprès de Thorin pouvait être bénéfique à leur quête. De ce qu'il en déduisait, ça risquait plutôt de compliquer sérieusement les choses. Mais, les Valars savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Elle se demandait comment elle aurait réagit, dans la réalité, si les mains de Thorin s'étaient vraiment posée sur elle dans ses conditions là. Elle aimait à se dire qu'elle l'aurait giflé, qu'elle aurait trouvé une répartie particulièrement cinglante, mais à vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment sure qu'elle aurait résisté, si ce n'est pour la forme. Elle le trouvait très beau, il la troublait, et elle en était consciente.

« C'est pas possible, ce monde est en train de me rendre maso ! » pensa-t-elle. Franchement, fantasmer sur un mec qui lui en faisait baver des ronds de chapeaux depuis son arrivée et qui semblait prendre plaisir à lui taper dessus... La « chienne de garde » en elle montra les crocs.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent ce soir là, elle assura ses corvées et attendit que Dwalin vienne la chercher pour son entraînement à l'épée, mais il ne vint pas. Thorin non plus. Bien qu'elle en soit un peu surprise, elle ne chercha pas à se rappeler à leur bon souvenir, préférant courageusement raser les arbres, à défauts de murs, dans l'espoir de gagner un soir de relâche.

Après le dîner, elle rassembla la vaisselle et trouva un point d'eau pour la laver.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas lourd dans le sentier derrière elle, elle se releva vivement, attrapant un couteau au vol. Hors de question que Nori lui refasse le coup, cette fois elle allait vraiment lui faire mal !

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Thorin. Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit, lors de leur premier entraînement. Est-ce qu'il était là pour tente sa chance ? Elle dégluti difficilement, se disant qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout ! (Ah, ben, elle l'avait sa réponse…).

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et contempla un instant la rivière, silencieux. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, mais n'osait pas poser la question. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, et elle n'était pas spécialement rassurée.

-« Dommage qu'il fasse si frais ce soir. Un bain aurait été agréable, encore que l'endroit ne soit pas aussi beau que celui de cette nuit. »

Elle eut du mal à masquer un hoquet de stupeur et se senti blêmir en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

D'ailleurs elle ne dut pas réussir à le masquer du tout, parce que Thorin se tourna vers elle avec un regard brillant. Elle eut peur.

Elle tenta de se raisonner, ça, ça ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi elle avait rêvé ! Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait cette réflexion par hasard.

-« Je ne m'entraînerai pas se soir Thorin » déclara-t-elle, plus pour faire diversion que pour autre chose.

-« Il est trop tard pour un entraînement. » répondit-il calmement

-« Alors, que voulez vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait froid, mais qu'elle sentis légèrement tremblant.

Il la regarda un instant, semblant chercher une réponse appropriée.

-« M'assurer que vous ne vous étiez pas effondrée dans l'eau. Je pense que Gandalf serait contrarié si vous vous noyiez par accident ».

Un sourire sardonique déforma les lèvres d'Ofélia.

-« Que de sollicitudes. Je suis touchée. » Dit-elle d'un ton aigre.

Thorin fronça les sourcils :

-« Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton ! Et j'exige que vous me répondiez »

Répondre à quoi ? Il n'avait même pas posé de question. Elle tenta :

-« Je vais bien ? »

Les sourcils du nain se froncèrent encore plus et ses yeux prirent une teinte orageuse qu'elle commençait à connaître. Soit se n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, soit il était juste venu pour se défouler. Elle penchait pour la seconde solution.

-« Ne me mentez pas ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton grondant

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui foutre la paix ? Depuis quand il en avait quelque chose à faire de comment elle allait ?

Plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Thorin, elle dit, s'efforçant de garder un ton calme :

-« Si je me roule par terre, en pleurant et en geignant, ça aide ? »

Il fut tellement interloqué de l'entendre répliquer sur ce ton, qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-« C'est ce que je pensais. » reprit-elle « Donc, au moins sur ce point là, vous vous contenterez d'un mensonge ! »

Sur ce, voyant le regard de Thorin s'assombrir encore plus, elle ramassa rapidement sa vaisselle et pris courageusement la fuite à grand pas dans le sentier.

Elle entendit la voix rugissante de Thorin lui ordonner de revenir, qu'il ne l'avait pas autorisée à partir et elle pressa encore plus le pas, se retenant difficilement de courir, pour rejoindre les autres. Elle espérait qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle en leur présence, ou qu'au moins Gandalf l'empêcherait de lui faire du mal.

Elle se dépêcha de s'enrouler dans sa couverture et le surveilla discrètement lorsqu'il sorti du bois. Il avait mis longtemps avant de la suivre. Elle compris qu'il avait dû vouloir reprendre une contenance avant de rejoindre ses compagnons, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était encore fou de rage, et le mot était faible.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? » se demanda-t-elle.

« Ou pas… Justement. » Ajouta une petite voix au fond de son esprit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses à Sil** : Je crois qu'on a eu un léger problème d'incompréhension mutuelle... J'avais bien compris que pour toi s'était un compliment, et dans ma réponse de la semaine dernière, je voulais juste t'en remercier, et t'expliquer pourquoi c'était un beau compliment pour moi. Je me suis mal exprimée...  
Je suis touchée que quelqu'un qui met rarement de review ait éprouvé le besoin de m'en laisser une. C'est très gratifiant. Merci.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et laissent des petits mots, c'est parfois décourageant quand personne ne réagit. on a l'impression que ça ne vaut pas le coup de continuer...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route le lendemain, Thorin ne s'était pas calmé, au contraire, il semblait qu'il avait passé la nuit à ruminer sa colère contre la jeune femme.

Avec Thorin d'une humeur de chien et un temps, de chien lui aussi, le voyage fut maussade.

Il pleuvait à seaux. Ils étaient tous trempés comme des soupes et les poneys avançaient difficilement dans les fondrières avec de la boue jusqu'au paturon.

-« Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvait vous rien faire contre se déluge ? » demanda Gloïn

-« Il pleut, Maître Gloïn et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous voulez changer le temps, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien ».

Du fond de son esprit maussade et contrarié, Ofélia ne put retenir la pensée, bien peu charitable, que pour un magicien, il n'était pas très utile. Incapable de changer le temps ou de la renvoyer chez elle. Elle perdit un peu le fil de la conversation, mais lorsqu'elle entendit le Hobbit demander :

-« Et c'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? »

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être contrarié. Le Hobbit était habituellement trop courtois pour faire se genre de réflexion. Elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas ricaner.

Elle écouta vaguement Gandalf parler de Radagast le Brun.

Dans l'après midi, la pluie cessa enfin et ils finirent par atteindre un terrain sec où le soleil brillait, les réchauffant et les séchant, faisant ainsi un peu remonter leur moral.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à coté d'une chaumière en ruine et que Thorin indiqua qu'ils passeraient la nuit là, elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Elle s'occupait de Bali lorsqu'elle entendit Gandalf parler d'un fermier et de sa famille qui vivaient là, se demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il s'éloignât à l'intérieur de la ruine avec Thorin et elle vit qu'ils discutaient âprement. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais ça ne la surprenait pas, elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que leurs opinions étaient divergentes sur un grand nombre de sujets.

Bofur réclama du bois pour le feu, et elle alla en chercher. Derrière la masure, elle trouva un beau tas facile d'accès, elle chargea ses bras de bûches. En revenant, elle vit Gandalf partir en maugréant. Elle s'arrêta un instant se demandant ce qui avait bien pu déclencher sa fureur, avant de voir sortir Thorin qui la bouscula. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour récupérer son équilibre. Thorin se retourna, les yeux étincelant de colère. Elle s'attendit à une remontrance. Il ouvrit la bouche, jeta un œil à ses bras chargés, la referma et se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers Kili et Fili.

Elle s'approcha de Bofur qui avait installé un petit foyer et déposa le bois.

-« Il y en a toute une réserve derrière la maison » dit-elle.

- « Tant mieux », cracha Thorin d'une voix acerbe. « Je vous interdis de vous éloigner ».

Elle le regarda s'éloigner encore fulminant.

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Gandalf ? » demanda-t-elle a Bofur.

- « Tant fait pas ma fille, », lui répondit Balin, « ils ont tous les deux un sacré caractère alors ça fait des étincelles. »

« Ouai », pensa-t-elle « et devinez sur qui Monsieur va passer sa mauvaise humeur… »

- « Il va revenir ? Gandalf, il va revenir ? » Demanda Biblon, devançant sa propre question.

- « C'est un magicien, il fait ce qu'il veut » répondit Bofur avant de se tourner vers son frère et de demander « Alors quand est ce qu'on mange ? »

Elle s'occupa d'aller tirer de l'eau au puits qu'elle avait vu en allant chercher le bois. Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était quand même cool d'avoir tout le nécessaire à porté de main.

Elle soupira. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle trouverai cool de pouvoir puiser l'eau d'un puits, elle aurait bien rit. Elle regretta le confort de sa vie d'avant… Toutes ses petites choses qu'on ne remarque plus tant on y est habitué… ouvrir un robinet, appuyer sur un interrupteur… Elle se senti nostalgique tout à coup.

Lorsque Dwalin vint la chercher pour son entraînement, elle en aurait pleuré. Elle se sentait moulue et malheureuse, mais ne se déroba pas. Elle ne fut pas très performante, Dwalin le senti et fini par avoir pitié. Il écourta la séance. Elle l'aurait embrassé. Elle fut surprise que Thorin ne soit pas là à attendre son tour, mais se dit que finalement, après leur accrochage de la veille et après son accrochage de ce soir avec Gandalf, s'était sans doute beaucoup mieux pour sa santé.

Elle retourna au camp et aida Bofur à servir les écuelles.

-« Tiens » lui dit-il en lui en tendant une. « Soit gentille, apporte ça à Thorin. »

-« Heu… tu veux pas y aller ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit air de chaton battu.

Bofur haussa un sourcil.

-« Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui vous ait arrivé, mais ça peut pas être si grave. Et puis, il va pas te manger… »

La manger non, mais la tuer et se débarrasser discrètement de son cadavre, il en était parfaitement capable.

Elle attrapa l'écuelle avec un soupir déchirant qui fit sourire Bofur et s'éloigna vers l'endroit où Thorin s'était installé. Elle entendit Bofur demander à Bilbon d'apporter les assiettes pour Fili et Kili, et regretta que leurs rôles n'aient pas été inversés. Elle aurait bien aimé passer la soirée avec les deux frères, loin du camp et hors de vue de Thorin.

Thorin s'était retiré à quelques distances du camp. Tout en se dirigeant vers lui, elle sentait sa pression artérielle augmenter. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée de se trouver seule avec lui. Mais, si ça tournait mal, si elle criait assez fort, les autres viendrait peut être à son secours.

Elle remarqua de loin qu'il avait l'air particulièrement revêche. Elle essaya de garder une attitude aussi neutre que possible, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, en l'entendant arriver, elle ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement.

Lorsqu'il s'en saisi, il coinça les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens et l'assiette. Elle se demanda si s'était vraiment par accident... Lorsqu'elle tenta de les retirer, il serra un peu plus. Ah, ben non, c'était pas un accident.

Son cœur commença à s'affoler. Il ne lui tenait que les doigts et elle ne doutait pas que si elle tirait d'un coup sec elle pourrait les libérer, mais elle ne pensait pas que renverser le ragoût sur les genoux de Thorin serait une très bonne chose pour l'amélioration de leur relation.

- « Ofélia. », dit-il d'un ton étonnamment doux qui lui vit lever la tête de surprise, « Je crois que nous avons des choses à régler tous les deux ».

Trop interloquée, elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il eu un drôle de petit sourire et lui dit en posant son assiette :

- « Je crois que le meilleur moyen est un entraînement. »

Évidement, nous y voilà…

- « Thorin, je ne crois pas être vraiment capable de quoi que se soit se soir. »

- « Si nous sommes attaqués par des orcs, ils ne vous demanderont pas si vous avez passé une bonne journée et si vous êtes capable de vous défendre », lui dit-il sèchement.

Elle soupira profondément et le suivi lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre un espace dégagé derrière la maison. Elle ne réalisa pas que pour la première fois, ils n'avaient pas de spectateurs.

Il l'attaqua, elle esquiva une première fois. Il revint à la charge, elle réussit à contrer le coup, mais à la passe suivante, elle se prit les pieds dans une bûche et perdait son équilibre. Elle bascula en arrière et tomba à plat dos. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », Thorin l'avait immobilisé, plaquant son corps massif sur le sien et tenant ses poignets d'une main de fer.

-« Et maintenant » dit-il « Que faites vous ? »

-« Je meurs j'imagine ». Dit-elle mornement, ne se sentant pas la force de se défendre ce soir.

Se penchant sur elle il murmura à son oreille :

-« Oui, si vous avez de la chance. Je suis sur que vous préféreriez la mort à un harem. »

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda, interloquée et trop choquée pour répondre. Lorsqu'elle repris ses esprits, elle réalisa que son attitude était ambiguë. Elle eut l'impression que sa bouche s'asséchait.

-« Hein ? »

Il se pencha à nouveau, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille :

-« Savez-vous ce que les orcs font des femmes humaines qu'ils capturent ? Ils les vendent comme esclaves dans les contrées du sud… Enfin ça, c'est pour celles qui ont de la chance... De temps à autres, ils aiment bien en garder quelques unes pour leur propre usage... »

-« Pou… pourquoi vous me racontez ça ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas déjà assez peur ? »

Il était toujours couché sur elle et ses yeux d'agent avaient une intensité qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas, en tout cas, pas dans la réalité. A cet instant, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls et que quoiqu'il fasse à présent, il n'y aurait personne pour l'en empêcher.

Son pouls s'accéléra, et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle gigota sous lui pour essayer de se dégager. Aussitôt, il raffermit sa prise jusqu'à la rendre douloureuse. Elle cria et arrêta de se débattre, espérant qu'il relâcherait un peu son emprise.

Il resta encore un instant comme ça, puis sa main se fit plus légère et son regard se fit plus… doux.

Une de ses mains commença à remonter le long de son bras, en une caresse affolante, pour venir effleurer avec douceur l'ecchymose sur sa pommette. Comme dans son rêve. La situation était plus que troublante et elle eu le temps de penser qu'elle allait bientôt savoir qu'elle serait sa réaction et si elle aurait la volonté pour lui résister, comme elle aimait à le penser.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, le souffle court.

Thorin n'avait pas prévu que la situation dérape à ce point. Il se dit que le rêve l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il la sentait trembler légèrement sous lui, lorsqu'elle gigota un peu, il cru qu'il allait définitivement perdre le contrôle, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il y lu de la stupeur, une vague inquiétude et, lorsque sa main caressa son bras avant d'effleurer la blessure à sa pommette, il y vit autre chose, comme l'ombre d'un souvenir intense.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais quand la main du nain s'était posée sur son visage, elle y avait appuyé sa joue et fermé un instant les yeux. Il avait comprit à ce moment là, qu'elle ressentait le même désir que lui.

Il sembla à Ofélia qu'ils étaient restés ainsi une éternité. L'intensité du regard de Thorin, son poids sur elle, sa chaleur et sa caresse avait beaucoup diminué ses capacités de réflexion, et encore plus de réaction. Elle était complètement à sa merci. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers elle, elle compris qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Et elle eut sa réponse… Non seulement, elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre, mais en plus, elle leva la tête pour venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient lorsqu'il se releva d'un bond.

La tête d'Ofélia retomba sur le sol et elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Dwalin surgir à coté de Thorin, au dessus d'elle.

-« Nous avons un problème ! ».

Thorin lui jeta un dernier regard, dans lequel il lui sembla voir un peu de regret avant de suivre Dwalin, la laissant étalée là, pantelante.

Elle se demandait ce qui venait de se passer exactement, et ce qui aurait pu se passer si Dwalin n'était pas arrivée.

Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient et il lui sembla que le regard que Dwalin lui rendit était un peu trop égrillard.

Il lui fallu quelques instant avant de pouvoir rassembler un nombre de neurones suffisant pour arriver à se lever et à rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils étaient sur le pied de guerre. Elle allait les suivre lorsque Thorin lui ordonna de rester au camp et de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à leur retour. Elle ne songea même pas à discuter cet ordre. Elle hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner, restant prés du feu, l'oreille aux aguets.

Brusquement elle entendit des bruits de bataille, des cris puis un silence.

Elle se leva, attrapa un arc, des flèches et un poignard qu'elle passa dans sa ceinture, elle ne savait même pas si elle saurait s'en servir, mais être armée jusqu'au dents la rassurait légèrement. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où étaient venus les bruits.

Elle se glissa furtivement à travers les fourrés et arriva à une petite clairière où brûlait un feu. Elle vit trois énormes créatures, immenses, particulièrement laides et vêtues de lambeaux de tissus sales. Des trolls !

Deux d'entre eux tenait Bilbon par les bras et les jambes, prêts à l'écarteler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encoché une flèche, elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de tirer avec un arc et même si elle n'était pas particulièrement douée, elle pouvait difficilement manquer une cible aussi massive, l'expression « une vache dans un couloir » l'effleura et elle ricana toute seule.

Elle banda l'arc, mais renonça quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas tirer sans provoquer la mort de Bilbon. Visiblement, les nains étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, elle les vit lâcher leurs armes.

Les créatures se saisirent d'eux. Elles en enfermèrent certain dans des sacs, attachèrent les autres sur une broche au dessus du feu.

Elle réfléchissait furieusement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir comme ça. Mais quoi ? Que pouvait faire une femme, pas spécialement costaud, et surtout pas spécialement courageuse contre trois trolls ?

Elle était la seule à être encore libre de ses mouvements. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux. Elle sentait la panique l'envahir et traita Gandalf de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait. Pourquoi les avait-ils abandonnés ? Et pourquoi ces crétins de nains s'en étaient-ils pris à des trolls ?

« Calme toi et réfléchis, Ofélia, réfléchis » s'exhorta-t-elle, essayant de respirer lentement.

Elle devait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose… Si seulement elle pouvait les libérer.

Elle vis les créatures entasser les nains dans les sacs de l'autre coté de la clairière, à l'orée du bois. Elle repéra Thorin. Elle senti le couteau à sa ceinture et une idée commença à germer. Oui, ça elle pouvait y arriver. Il suffisait d'être discrète, et ça, c'était dans ses cordes.

Elle contourna la clairière, se cachant derrière les arbres et rampant silencieusement dans les buissons jusqu'à arrivé prés de Thorin.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il la vit. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle finit de se couler jusqu'à lui, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer la moindre brindille, et glissa le poignard sous la corde du sac pour le libérer. Elle était en train cisailler la corde lorsqu'elle entendit Kili crier :

- « Ofélia, c'est Ofélia ».

Crétin de Kili !

- « Un Ofélia, c'est quoi ça » demanda une des créature.

Et merde. Quand est-ce que sa poisse allait-elle se lasser ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Thorin, et vit dans ses prunelles une consternation qui faisait un parfait écho avec celle qu'elle ressentait. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir elle fut saisie par une main gigantesque.

- « Et Bert, regarde ce que j'ai attrapé, tu crois que c'est ça un Ofélia ? »

Elle tenait encore le poignard dans ses mains et, par réflexe, le planta dans le premier doigt qu'elle peut atteindre.

Il la lâcha,

- « Ça pique » glapit la créature

Ofélia tomba lourdement sur le sol et tenta de s'éloigner à quatre pattes, mais le fameux Bert la rattrapa, prenant soin de lui emprisonner les bras (tien, il était plus futé celui là !). Il la serra si fort qu'elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur en sentant ses cotes craquer légèrement.

- « Et, c'est quoi ? C'est pas un nain, y'a pas de barbe ».

Une autre créature s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus prés

- « Je crois que c'est une femelle humaine, ne serre pas trop ! Faut pas l'abîmer, si c'est ça les orcs nous en donneront un bon prix, ils aiment bien les femelles humaines… »

Elle blêmit en se rappelant ce que Thorin lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver réduite en esclavage… quand à l'autre possibilité, elle bloqua la pensée avant qu'elle n'atteigne son cerveau. Elle gigota autant qu'elle le pouvait, tenta même de le mordre, mais outre le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, elle se doutait qu'elle se serait probablement cassée les dents sur la peau de la créature.

Bert attrapa un sac et la mit dedans, serrant bien la corde autour de son cou, avant de la jeter sur le tas de nain. Elle atterrit sur le dos, sur la poitrine de Thorin, avec une telle force qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé, et commença à gigoter pour essayer de se libérer. Elle entendit Thorin lui dire quelque chose, mais ne compris pas quoi.

« Bon » se dit-elle « l'avantage, c'est que ça peux pas être pire. » Elle avait juste oublié qu'avec elle, les choses pouvaient toujours être pire…

Elle n'avait pas vu que la corde s'était accrochée à une des branches du buisson d'à côté et se resserrait progressivement à chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut c'était trop tard. Elle s'était tellement serrée que seul un tout petit filet d'air arrivait à ses poumons et s'était loin d'être suffisant.

Elle entendit vaguement les trolls parler de les faire frire avec de la sauge, et Bilbon leur dire qu'il faisait une erreur. Le manque d'air commença sérieusement à se faire sentir, elle commença à voir des tâches sombres danser devant ses yeux. Elle se sentit faiblir, ouvrant désespérément la bouche pour aspirer de l'air et le monde s'assombrit.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard consterné de Thorin.


	9. Chapter 9

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard et pour les coquilles/fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe de ce chapitre, mais il est "Brut de décoffrage". C'était ça où repousser la publication à... je sais même pas quand.

Semaine un peu difficile, beaucoup de boulot et gros gros coup de blues, (le genre qui vous donne envie d'aller voir de l'autre coté du miroir si des fois il y avait quelque chose ou au mieux, de rester roulée en boule sous la couette en attendant la fin du monde).

Enfin, peut être que ça génèrera des reviews, parce que, à part mes habituées qui me suivent depuis le début et commentent l'histoire, (j'ai pas le courage de vous citer toutes, mais vous vous reconnaitrez... je vous adore...), les lecteurs "fantômes" ne reviewent que pour signaler qu'il y a des erreurs...

Désolée... je suis malheureuse, fatiguée, et même si en temps normal je suis une fille patiente, compréhensive et gentille, quand je suis fatiguée et malheureuse je deviens garces. Surtout, mes supportrices, ne le prenait pas pour vous...

Malgré les imperfections que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous prendrait plaisir à le lire quand même.

Nim

* * *

Un flot d'air chaud entra dans ses poumons.

La première chose qu'elle ressentis en revenant à elle fut la chaleur sur ses lèvres. Elle repris conscience en aspirant une grande goulée d'air et s'accrocha à la premier chose que ses mains rencontrèrent, comme une noyée s'accroche à la bouée qu'on vient de lui lancer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Thorin penché sur elle. Il recula la tête et dit, avec ce qui lui sembla être du soulagement :

- « Elle est revenue. »

Elle réalisa qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules comme si ça vie en dépendait et que c'était son souffle dans ses poumons qui l'avait ramenée. Il se releva, l'étendant sur l'herbe, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Gandalf. Kili s'agenouillât à coté d'elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Elle entendis Gandalf dire que les Trolls ne pouvait pas avoir voyager de jour et qu'ils avait forcément une caverne dans les environs.

Ils partirent tous à la recherche de cette caverne, elle resta assise à essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se sentait vaseuse et faible. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, d'ailleurs elle dû perdre connaissance quelques instants. Comme dans un rêve elle sentit une douce caresse sur son cou suivre le tracé de la corde

- « Ne t'inquiète pas », disait la voix de Oïn, « Ce n'est pas grave, elle aura un ecchymose pendant quelques jours, mais au point où elle en est, elle est plus à ça près… ».

Elle était sure que s'était Thorin qui la caressait, et comme la caresse était étrangement douce et agréable, elle garda les yeux fermés pour la prolonger autant que possible.

Lorsque les doigts du nain eurent traversé sa gorge, elle senti sa main se poser sur son épaule et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier que quelque chose approchait. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers les bosquets.

Elle se retrouva avec le Hobbit, entourée de nains armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à en découdre. Même si ils lui avaient tous dit qu'elle faisait des progrès, ils n'étaient pas prêts à la laisser en première ligne.

Lorsqu'elle vit un traîneau tiré par des lapins jaillir des broussailles, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir des lésions cérébrales dues au manque d'oxygène.

Elle fut presque soulagée d'entendre Gandalf crier :

-« C'est Radagast ! »

Les nains baissèrent leurs armes, et elle constata qu'ils étaient aussi stupéfaits qu'elle par son attelage et son apparence.

Il était vêtu de brun, comme l'indiquait son nom, un drôle de chapeau sur la tête, et une coulée de fiente d'oiseau sur le coté de la figure. Il avait le regard un peu halluciné, comme s'il avait consommée des choses pas très légales.

Il s'éloigna rapidement avec Gandalf.

Elle regarda les lapins du traîneau et ne put résister à la tentation de s'approcher. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux. Le meneur leva la tête et les oreilles lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

Il était énormes pour de lapins. Elle sourit et avança la main. Le lapin se redressa pour y frotter sa tête. Il semblait rechercher les caresses et son pelage était d'une incroyable douceur. Elle se surprit à rire alors qu'elle lui grattait les oreilles et qu'il tapait le sol de sa patte arrière en fermant les yeux. Il semblait prendre autant de plaisir à cette caresse qu'elle en ressentait à la lui donner.

Soudain un hurlement retenti qui la glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Elle entendit le Hobbit demander si c'était un loup, et s'il y avait des loups dans le coin, mais elle avait déjà compris. Elle se releva d'un bond, juste à temps pour voir une énorme bestiole semblable à celle qui l'avait pourchassée se jeter sur un des nains, elle vit Thorin lui passer une épée à travers du corps et n'eut pas le temps de crier lorsqu'elle en vit une deuxième se jeter sur lui. La flèche de Kili l'avait cueillie juste à temps.

-« Des wargs » cria Thorin.

A cet instant, Gandalf revint et lui demanda à qui il avait parlé de sa quête et expliquer qu'ils étaient pourchassés.

Quelqu'un dit qu'il fallait quitter cet endroit, mais Ori leur dit que ce n'était pas possible, que les poneys s'étaient enfuis. Elle pria très fort pour que Bali soit loin, très loin.

Toute à son inquiétude, elle ne compris pas bien ce qui se dit après. Elle entendit Radagast proposer de les attirer et elle se retrouva à courir avec les autres. Ils quittèrent la forêt pour une lande parsemée de rocher, qui lui fit passer aux Causses prés de chez elle.

Cachés derrière un rocher et elle vit le traîneau de Radagast filer entre les cailloux, poursuivi par une horde de warg montés par des créatures hideuses. Elle fut stupéfaite par sa vitesse. Le spectacle était si fascinant qu'elle ne se remit en route qu'en sentant une main saisir son poignet et la tirer violement.

Soudain Radagast fut contraint de faire demi-tour, venant croiser leur propre trajectoire. Elle fut plaquée contre un rocher et se décida enfin à regarder qui la guidait ainsi. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Thorin.

Dés que Radagast fut passé, ils se remirent en route. Thorin tenait toujours fermement son poignet et la tira pour qu'elle se remette en route avant de la lâcher et de la pousser durement devant lui. Au moment où elle se remettait à courir, elle l'entendit demander à Gandalf où il les conduisait, mais n'entendit pas la réponse.

Une nouvelle fois ils durent se cacher derrière un rocher, alors que Radagast et ses poursuivant croisaient à nouveau leur route. Elle vit Thorin rattraper Ori au vol et le plaquer violemment contre le rocher :

Elle se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir et commençait à se dire qu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps malgré les arrêts forcés qu'il lui permettait de reprendre un peu son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais été très endurante et les séquelles de la nuit précédente rendaient sa respiration difficile. Chaque fois qu'une goulée d'air passait dans sa gorge elle avait l'impression que des lames la déchirait. La douleur devenait un peu plus intolérable à chaque respiration.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de griffe et un grognement sur le rocher au dessus d'eux. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté et se serra contre la pierre comme si elle avait voulu s'y enfoncer. Elle vit Thorin ordonner silencieusement à Kili d'encocher une flèche. Ce qu'il fit avant de faire trois pas en avant et de tirer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas tuer à la fois le warguier et sa monture.

Il blessa le warg, qui dégringola du rocher et les autres se jetèrent sur l'orc, mais ça avait été bruyant, trop bruyant. Les orcs délaissèrent Radagast pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

Elle entendit Gandalf leur crier de fuir, et ne se fit pas prier pour courir comme une dératée avec les autres, l'adrénaline masquant un instant la douleur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus ce rythme très longtemps.

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier qu'ils était cernés, et Thorin ordonner à Kili de les tuer. Elle remarqua que Gandalf s'était évaporé et entendis quelqu'un dire qu'il les avait abandonnés.

Lorsque Thorin dégaina son épée en disant qu'il fallait tenir, elle dégaina également la sienne, bien qu'elle se sache incapable de se défendre contre de tels adversaires. Quand elle vit Ori s'attaquer à un des wargs avec un lance-pierre, un rire nerveux et légèrement hystérique lui échappa.

Soudain, derrière eux, ils entendirent crier :

-« Par ici, pauvre fou » et ils virent Gandalf émerger d'un creux au milieu d'un amas de rocher. ».

-« Suivez moi » Cria Thorin.

Passant prés d'elle, il l'attrapa par la taille et la balança dans le trou d'où Gandalf venait de surgir. Elle roula sur une pente rocheuse assez raide avant d'atterrir durement à plat ventre au fond et n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter d'être écrasée par les suivant.

Elle resta un instant prostrée contre la paroi rocheuse, essayant de reprendre sa respiration et de contrôler la douleur qui pulsait dans sa gorge.

Thorin les rejoignit en dernier. Ils entendirent le son d'un cor à l'extérieur et un bruit de galop résonna dans l'anfractuosité. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'un orc ne roule au milieu d'eux, une flèche plantée dans le front.

Thorin l'arracha et en étudia la pointe avant de la rejeter avec dégoût en disant « Des elfes ».

Dwalin revint vers eux en disant qu'il ne voyait pas où conduisait le passage et demandant si ils devait le suivre.

-« Nous le suivons bien sur » dit Bofur, se penchant sur elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils se mirent en route, suivant l'étroit sentier entre les rochers. Elle avait surpris sur le visage de Gandalf une étrange expression, comme un soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude.

Le passage était étroit et très encaissé. Quand elle leva le regard vers le haut du canyon, elle ne vit qu'un mince ruban de ciel.

Peu à peu, il lui sembla se sentir un peu mieux, la douleur dans sa gorge était moins insupportable et elle se sentait légèrement euphorique, comme si le passage avait été plein de gaz hilarant. Elle trouvait la sensation étrange, mais très agréable.

Elle surpris une étrange conversation entre Gandalf et le Hobbit.

-« Vous sentez ? » demanda Gandalf.

-« Oui, » répondit le Hobbit « On dirait de la magie ! »

-« C'est ça, » dit Gandalf, « Une très vieille magie ».

Soudain le nain qui était en tête du cortège cria qu'il voyait de la lumière et ils émergèrent sur une petite corniche traversée par un ruisseau.

Lorsqu'elle émergea à son tour, elle resta bouche bée devant la splendeur du spectacle.

Devant eux s'ouvrait une vallée baignée de soleil où serpentait une jolie rivière et de l'autre côté, des bâtiments étaient construits contre la pente, en épousant si bien les reliefs qu'ils semblaient en faire partie. C'était beau à pleurer.

Elle entendit le Hobbit, derrière elle dire :

-« Fontcombe »

Le nom lui sembla familier, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Mais l'endroit lui fit penser à Rocamadour, qu'elle avait visité quelques années auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, elle entendit Gandalf dire qu'il faudrait le laisser parler lui. Ils prirent un tout petit sentier qui serpentait le long de la falaise et où ils ne pouvait marcher qu'à la queue leu leu. Arrivée au fond de la vallée, ils traversèrent un pont de pierre étroit et sans rambarde surplombant la rivière profonde et tumultueuse, avant d'atteindre une sorte d'esplanade.

Elle vit que les nains semblaient mal à l'aise, et Thorin particulièrement contrarié.

Elle, elle levait le nez vers tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, écarquillant les yeux pour ne pas en perdre une miette. C'était féerique. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir les détails des bâtiments, elle se demandait qui avait bien pu construire de telles merveilles. On aurait dit de la dentelle de pierre, et tous les murs étaient sculptés d'entrelacs compliqués.

Elle entendit parler derrière elle mais ne comprit pas, elle se tourna et vit un être d'une beauté irréelle descendre l'escalier. Il était très grand, brun, des cheveux longs et lisses et un visage androgyne très doux. Elle entendit Gandalf l'appeler Lindir et lui dire qu'ils devaient voir le seigneur Elrond. Lindir répondit qu'Elrond n'était pas là, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre à Gandalf qui lui demandait où il était (si jamais il en avait eu l'intention), ils entendirent un bruit de galops de l'autre coté du pont.

Elle se retrouva au centre d'un cercle compact formé par les nains qui avaient dégainé leurs armes, et elle vit des cavaliers se lancer sur eux et les encercler. Elle leva la tête vers eux, ils étaient tous de la même race que Lindir, c'était évident, même s'ils étaient tous différents.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef cria, avec un plaisir évident :

-« Gandalf ! »

Ils commencèrent à discuter dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il repassa au langage courant pour s'étonner que des orcs se soit approchés si prés de leur frontière. Quand Gandalf lui eut dit que c'était probablement eux qui les avaient attirés, Thorin sorti du rang à contrecoeur.

Elrond semblait le connaître. Elle fut stupéfaite du ton avec lequel Thorin lui répondit. Non, mais sans dec ? Il voulait tous les faire tuer ou quoi. Ils étaient encerclés par des cavaliers deux fois plus grand qu'eux, il semblait à Ofélia que la prudence aurait conseillé de faire profil bas. Mais Thorin ne semblait pas en être capable.

Lorsque Elrond repris la parole dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais avec un air sévère, elle se dit qu'ils allaient finir au fond de la rivière.

Gloïn la ramena à son tour, serrant un peu plus fort ses haches et demanda s'il venait de les insulter. A cet instant elle remarqua le visage moqueur de Gandalf qui lui dit :

-« Non, Maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter. »

-« Dans ce cas, allons-y » répondit simplement le nain

Ils suivirent Lindir qui leur montrait le chemin. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Elrond, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et s'approcher d'elle. Lorsque les doigts de l'elfe crochetèrent le col de sa chemise et l'écartèrent légèrement de son cou, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-« Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda-t-il

Elle cligna des yeux, un instant perturbée par sa voix douce et prévenante.

-« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-elle.

-« Permettez moi d'en douter » répondit Elrond en regardant la large marque noire qui entourait son cou. « Lindir ! » appela-t-il

-« Mon seigneur ? » demanda Lindir en s'approchant

-« Conduit cette jeune femme chez le guérisseur. Elle semble avoir besoin de soins ».

Elle faillit dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Lindir posa sa main entre ses omoplates et la poussa doucement devant lui.

Elle sentit toute volonté l'abandonner. Elle était à bout de force. Il la conduisit dans une grande pièce claire. Lindir s'adressa à l'elfe qui s'y trouvait dans sa langue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'en foutait. Toutefois, lorsque l'elfe guérisseur s'adressa doucement à elle pour lui demander d'ôter ses vêtements, elle le regarda avec un air choqué. Non, mais, et puis quoi ? Elle n'allait pas se déshabiller devant deux hommes inconnus comme ça. Même si s'étaient des elfes.

Lindir rit doucement et lui dit :

-« Ma Dame, il faut que le guérisseur puisse voir vos blessures pour les soigner. »

Ah, Oui, évidemment… Mais quand même…

-« S'il vous plait. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant et vous serez soulagée de vos douleurs ensuite. Vous devez beaucoup souffrir. » Dit le guérisseur.

C'était vrai qu'elle souffrait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. Secouant la tête en soupirant, elle s'exécuta. Grimaçant quand elle dû lever les bras au dessus de sa tête pour enlever son corsage.

-« Par les Valars, » dit Lindir « Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Tout son corps des genoux aux épaules était marbré de contusions noires et mauves.

-« Les trolls » dit-elle doucement en haussant les épaules, comme si s'était une explication suffisante.

L'elfe guérisseur regarda Lindir et lui dit :

-« Il va me falloir plus de baume. » puis se retournant vers la jeune femme « Mais avant ça, allez prendre un bain. »

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y mettait vraiment les formes, mais elle le savait qu'elle était crasseuse.

Il la conduisit dans une pièce à coté de ce qu'elle avait baptisé « l'infirmerie ». Elle y trouva une baignoire pleine d'eau fumante, des serviettes et des vêtements.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en lui disant de bien en profiter parce que quand il lui aurait appliqué le baume, il ne faudrait plus qu'elle se mouille pendant vingt quatre heures au moins.

Au bord de la baignoire elle trouva des savons et des shampoings aux senteurs légères. Elle en fit une consommation immodérée, rougissant de honte lorsqu'elle vit l'eau de la baignoire prendre une couleur boueuse.

En sortant du bain, elle regarda de plus prés les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient fournis. Elle y trouva un équivalent de ses sous-vêtements et les enfila avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Maintenant qu'elle était propre, les ecchymoses sur son corps étaient encore plus flagrantes. Elle s'étendit sur une espèce de table d'examen et l'elfe guérisseur commença à étaler l'onguent sur son corps. Bien qu'un peu gênée au début, elle ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque le baume commença à anesthésier ses douleurs et que ses mains expertes commencèrent à masser ses muscles endoloris. Peu de temps après elle était endormie.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller. Elle constata que la douleur avait quasiment disparue, elle ne ressentait plus qu'un très léger tiraillement, même sur son cou. Elle se tourna vers le guérisseur avec un regard de pure reconnaissance.

-« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Il s'inclina devant elle en riant. Avant de quitter la pièce, il dit :

-« Vous prendrez ce pot d'onguent. Il faudra que vous en remettiez régulièrement sur votre cou dans les jours qui viennent. »

Elle le remercia encore avec effusion avant d'enfiler les vêtements qui avaient été laissés pour elle. C'était une robe blanche, de coupe simple, longue et évasée, agrémentée d'une ceinture en cuivre à motif de roses sur les hanches.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Lindir qui l'attendait dans le couloir pour la conduire à la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à porté d'oreille de la salle à manger, ils entendirent un immense vacarme. Elle vit Lindir froncer les sourcils et presser un peu le pas. En arrivant à la porte, elle ferma les yeux de consternation devant le spectacle.

Bofur était monté sur la table et chantait une chanson de taverne où il était question d'un chat, de la lune et de bière.

Les autres se lançait la nourriture à la figure et sur les murs sous le regard consterné des Elfes présents.

Elle vit Gandalf assit à une table sur une petite estrade avec Elrond. Il avait l'air vaguement mal à l'aise. Elle ne vit Thorin n'était nulle part.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Bofur cria :

-« Eh ! Ofélia est revenue »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Kili et Fili se levèrent et vinrent la chercher pour la conduire à la table.

-« On t'en a gardé un peu » dirent-ils en poussant devant elle une assiette avec du pain et de la salade.

Elle rit en regardant les murs et la table avant de dire :

-« Et vous vous êtes servi du reste pour refaire la décoration ? »

Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle remarqua que le regard de Kili s'égarait régulièrement sur les jolies elfes qui passaient prés de leur table, et qu'il avait un sourire parfaitement idiot sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit en se disant que si Thorin n'aimait pas les elfes, son neveu par contre, semblait les trouver très à son goût.

Fili se pencha à son oreille et lui expliqua qu'un peu plus tôt pendant le repas, Kili en avait repéré une qui lui plaisait bien… et que Dwalin avait été obligé de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas une fille.

Elle rit.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de manger et les nains de jeter les rester sur murs, Lindir les conduisit à leurs appartements.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle eut le souffle coupé. C'était immense et magnifique. Digne d'un palace. La porte s'ouvrait sur un salon meublé de fauteuils et de tables basses. Des guéridons supportaient des vases pleins de fleurs odorantes. A l'extrémité de la pièce s'ouvrait une porte-fenêtre encadrée par des voilages aussi fins que des toiles d'araignées. Elle donnait sur une large terrasse dont la balustrade de pierre ouvragée était recouverte de fleurs ressemblant à du jasmin.

Sur la gauche du salon une porte conduisait à une chambre avec un lit immense. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour regarder le reste de la pièce, dans un coin elle vit une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir ouvragé et couverte d'accessoires divers et variés, des brosses, des peignes, des perles et des pinces d'or et d'argents, incrustés de pierres précieuses.

A coté de la coiffeuse il y avait une autre porte. Lorsqu'elle la poussa, elle ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration. C'était une salle de bain. La baignoire, enfin plutôt la piscine, était creusée au centre et fumait légèrement. Quelques marches de pierre y descendaient.

Sur les bords était alignés des pots et des flacons, des éponges. Elle les ouvrit. Ils sentaient divinement bons. Certains avaient des notes d'agrume, d'autres de fleurs, elle en trouva même un qui lui rappela l'odeur le Monoï.

Elle retourna dans la chambre. Elle remarqua alors une penderie et y jeta un œil. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand elle l'ouvrit. Il y avait plusieurs vêtements, des robes, toutes à sa taille d'après ce qu'elle pu en juger. Sur une étagère elle vit ce qui ressemblait à une chemise de nuit. Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila.

Elle était douce et très fluide. En fait, elle se dit que ça faisait presque dommage de la porter pour dormir.

Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse et commença à démêler ses cheveux. Tout en brossant sa chevelure, elle examinait son reflet. Elle se trouvait différente. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, le soleil avait halé sa peau et faisait ressortir les quelques taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez. L'ecchymose que Thorin lui avait faite sur la joue commençait à s'estomper légèrement, prenant une teinte jaunâtre.

Thorin. Elle se demanda où il était passé quand elle avait rejoint les autres pour le dîner. Et elle espéra, sans vraiment y croire, qu'ils resteraient là quelques jours.

Elle quitta la coiffeuse et regagna le salon pour sortir sur la terrasse. Respirant à pleins poumons l'air doux du soir chargé des fragrances des fleurs. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et admira le paysage. La terrasse surplombait d'autres jardins qui descendait jusqu'à la rivière qu'elle entendait murmurer loin en dessous.

Un mouvement entre les bosquets capta son regard. Elle aperçut Thorin qui faisait les cents pas dans le sentier du jardin. Il paraissait particulièrement contrarié. Même de là où elle était elle pouvait deviner ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres crispées. Il marchait furieusement. Soudain, il se figea et leva les yeux vers elle.

Lorsqu'il posa sur elle un regard sévère, elle eut l'impression d'être une petite fille qui s'étant fait surprendre à espionner les adultes.

Elle recula vivement et retourna dans la chambre.

Avec tous les événements qui s'était enchaînés, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repenser à ce qui s'était passé derrière la vieille ferme. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui commençaient à s'y former.

Elle souffla les bougies et se glissa entre les draps avec un soupir de contentement.

Elle se sentit partir et ses pensées échappèrent à son contrôle. Elle se revit couchée sur le dos, entre les bras du nain, elle senti à nouveau la tension contre son ventre et sa main sur sa joue. Elle s'endormit en imaginant ce qui serait arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Thorin était plus que contrarié. Le magicien était arrivé à ses fins. Non seulement il l'avait amené ici, mais en plus il l'avait poussé à dévoiler ses projets à cet elfe !

Bon, d'un autre côté, il était bien obligé de reconnaître que sans l'aide de l'elfe, il n'aurait jamais découvert les runes lunaires cachées sur la carte. Même s'ils n'avaient pas pu les lire, puisque la lune n'était pas encore dans la bonne configuration, c'était un progrès.

En même temps, l'idée d'être obligé d'attendre presque quinze jours pour pouvoir les lire ne l'emballait pas. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif.

Pour pouvoir ruminer ses pensées tranquillement, sans avoir personne dans les pattes, il s'était isolé dans le jardin qui s'étendait devant la maison où les elfes les avaient logés.

Se sentant observé, il leva les yeux et failli ne pas reconnaître Ofélia. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle recula vivement et disparu.

Il se sentit sourire et maudit ses neveux de ne pas avoir été capable de surveiller correctement les poneys. Il aurait bien aimé savoir jusqu'où il aurait pu aller avec elle derrière la vieille ferme…


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse aux reviews « anonymes »

**PaulinaDragona :** Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Laurne : **Merci pour ta reviews et ton soutien. Tu sais, dans une review, tu n'es pas obligée d'écrire un roman… Juste quelques mots pour dire si tu as aimé ou pas… Quand je vois une review de plus ça me met du baume au cœur, (Même si parfois c'est juste un simley). Quand on voit la différence entre le nombre de vues et le nombre de reviews, parfois on se dit que ce qu'on écrit est tellement nul que les lecteurs ont honte de laisser une trace de leur passage. Dans ces moments là, voir que quelqu'un a pris la peine de laisser un petit mot, ça regonfle le moral et ça donne envie de continuer…  
Alors, surtout, n'hésite pas, même si tu as l'impression de toujours écrire la même chose, celui ou celle à qui tu laisses ces quelques mots en sera toujours touché…

Merci aussi à tous les autres pour leur soutien pour ce petit passage à vide. Je pense avoir répondu individuellement à tous ceux qui ont un compte… **Harley, ****sacrok, ****aliena wyvern et ****Darkklinne**

Et à partir de ce chapitre, il y a une petite nouveauté… Je remercie **Axire**, qui à proposé de relire mes chapitres avant leur publication pour essayer d'éliminer les fautes et autres coquilles.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait jour. Et vu la luminosité qui entrait par la fenêtre, il devait être tard.

Elle se sentait bien reposée. Elle se leva d'un bond et constata qu'elle n'avait presque plus mal nulle part. Lorsqu'elle s'installa devant la coiffeuse, elle remarqua que le bleu sur sa joue avait quasiment disparu et que celui autour de son cou s'était bien estompé. Il était vraiment super efficace l'onguent des elfes.

Elle brossa ses cheveux et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se sentait affamée. Elle quitta sa chambre pour retourner dans la salle à manger, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour avoir quelque chose à grignoter.

Elle longea les couloirs et s'y attarda un peu. La veille elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. C'était magnifique. Le sol était dallé de pierres blanches polies, et sur les murs ouvragés étaient exposées des peintures et des tapisseries représentant des scènes de la vie des elfes.

Après des tours et des détours (elle ne se rappelait que très vaguement le chemin), elle fini par arriver à la salle à manger. Et ne fut pas vraiment surprise de constater que Bombur y était installé, et ne semblait pas décidé à en bouger avant un bon moment. Bofur et Bifur lui tenait compagnie, une chope de bière à la main. Ils discutaient tranquillement tous les trois.

Lorsque Bifur la vit, il attrapa l'épaule de Bofur et le secoua en parlant vite dans sa langue gutturale.

Les trois nains se retournèrent vers elle et Bofur lui sourit :

-« Et bien, te voilà enfin réveillée ! »

Elle rit en disant :

-« Il est donc si tard ? »

Ils se regardèrent et Bofur dit :

-« Il est presque 9 heures. »

Elle leva un sourcil

-« C'est bizarre, je pensais avoir dormis plus que ça. »

Bofur éclata de rire.

-« Ofélia, tu t'es couchée avant-hier ! »

Elle resta muette de stupeur. Il lui fallu un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se sente parfaitement reposée et qu'elle ait une faim de loup !

Bofur se décala légèrement et lui fit une place sur le banc à côté de lui et le tapota pour qu'elle s'y asseye.

Elle s'exécuta et attrapa un bol avec du lait et un morceau de pain et commença à manger avec un appétit qui fit rire Bofur.

-« Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillée ? »

-« Pourquoi on t'aurait réveillée. Tu étais épuisée et blessée, alors il te fallait du repos. »

-« On repart à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait léger.

-« On repart pas aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'interrompit, son morceau de pain à mi chemin de sa bouche ouverte, pour jeter un regard incrédule à Bofur.

Il rit.

-« En fait, on va rester ici encore une dizaine de jours. Une histoire de lune… » reprit-il

-« C'est vrai ? » souffla-t-elle incrédule.

-« Oui. »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en disant :

-« Trop cool ! »

Ça fit rire les nains.

Après son petit déjeuner tardif, elle décida de visiter un peu la cité des elfes. Ce n'était qu'une succession de bâtiments tous plus majestueux les uns que les autres, de jardins d'une beauté à couper le souffle et partout, des ruisseaux et des cascades. Elle qui avait toujours adoré le bruit de l'eau était aux anges.

Elle monta aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait et fini par se retrouver sur une large esplanade sans rambarde, tout en haut. Elle surplombait toute la cité. Elle s'assit, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir son appareil photo, ni son matériel de dessin… Elle avait un petit talent pour le dessin et la peinture. Peut être que les elfes pourraient lui fournir du papier et un crayon ?

C'était si beau. Elle resta là longtemps jusqu'à entendre des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Elrond s'avancer vers elle.

Elle se releva vivement, se disant que peut être elle n'avait pas le droit de venir ici.

Elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, gênée.

-« Seigneur Eldond. » le salua-t-elle.

Il sourit.

-« Dame Ofélia. » lui répondit-il. « Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Il s'approcha, vint se placer à côté d'elle au bord de l'esplanade et laissa son regard errer sur la vallée.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Se demandant si elle devait partir…

Il sembla deviner ce qu'elle pensait et dit :

-« Je sais que Gandalf vous a expliqué ce que vous êtes, et qu'il vous a également dit que vous aviez un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Mais, vous devez savoir que vous êtes libre d'accepter ou non ce rôle. Si vous décidez de ne pas les suivre, vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Rester ici, à l'abri, en sécurité ? C'était tentant. Après tout, la quête des nains n'était pas la sienne. Mais, rester ici, ça voulait dire renoncer à trouver le moyen de rentrer les chez elle.

Elle releva la tête vers Elrond et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-« Est-ce que je rentrerai chez moi un jour ? ».

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, il lui sembla y voir passer un léger voile de tristesse.

-« Je ne pense pas. A ma connaissance, aucun « passager du temps » n'est reparti. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

Elrond resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre :

-« Certains n'ont pas survécus aux événements dans lesquels ils étaient impliqués, les autres se sont construit une nouvelle vie ici. ».

Elle secoua la tête.

-« Il y en a au moins un qui a réussi. » dit-elle.

Elrond la regarda avec plus d'attention, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il s'appelait Tolkien. Il a écrit les histoires de la Terre du Milieu, chez moi. Il les connaissait bien, il n'a pas pu inventer par hasard quelque chose d'aussi ressemblant. »

Elrond soupira :

-« Non, Ofélia, je suis désolé, personne n'est reparti. Par contre, la… faille, marche dans les deux sens. »

Ofélia ouvrit des yeux immenses en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer. Elle détourna les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur des joues lorsqu'elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elrond lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-« Je suis navré, Ofélia. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici. Quoi que vous décidiez, vous pourrez revenir à tout moment… »

Il commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner à nouveau vers elle.

-« Oh, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très attachée à votre cheval. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le regardant avec espoir.

-« Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que Radagast l'a récupéré. Il le gardera avec lui et en prendra soin aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

-« Merci… merci pour tout… » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Savoir Bali en sécurité et bien traité lui allégeait un peu le cœur.

Elle se rassit pour réfléchir à ce qu'Elrond lui avait dit. Pas d'espoir de retour. Pouvait-elle vraiment s'installer à Fondcombe et attendre la fin de ses jours ? En avait-elle envie ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé dépendre des autres et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise de profiter de leur hospitalité ainsi. Repartir avec Thorin et la compagnie pouvait la conduire à sa mort, mais finalement, est-ce que s'était si important ? Elle n'attendait rien de sa vie ici…

Elle soupira profondément, remonta les genoux sur sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Ses pensées partirent en vrille, sans qu'elle n'ait le courage d'essayer de les contrôler.

Sans même sans rendre vraiment compte elle commença à pleurer.

Elle pleura sur son ancienne vie perdue, elle n'était pas géniale ces derniers temps, mais c'était sa vie.  
Elle pleura de soulagement pour Bali, elle avait craint qu'il ne se soit fait bouffer par les wargs.  
Elle pleura de peur rétrospectivement, repensant à ce que Nori avait tenté, aux trolls, aux wargs et aux orcs…  
Elle pleura des douleurs qu'elle avait endurées. Elle n'avait jamais eut aussi mal de toute sa vie, même la fois où elle s'était foulée l'épaule (oui, faut le faire !) et où pendant un mois son compagnon avait dû la porter pour la sortir du lit le matin parce qu'elle était incapable de se redresser toute seule.  
Elle pleura aussi de solitude, parce qu'elle avait beau avoir 15 compagnons de voyages et même si elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec certains, elle ne pouvait se confier à eux.

Elle avait toujours été avenante, mais jamais très liante. Chez elle, elle n'avait que deux ou trois amies proches et elle les connaissait toutes depuis son enfance.

Elle aurait voulu qu'elles soient là. Elle aurait voulu leur parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Thorin. Ça l'aurait peut-être aidée à y voir plus clair. Elle savait que ce n'était que du désir charnel et ça la perturbait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. En même temps, elle avait rencontré son compagnon très jeune et il avait été son seul amant. Elle se disait que ses amies aurait pu la rassurer, lui expliquer se qu'elle ressentait, elles qui avaient vécu des histoires aussi nombreuses que compliquées.

Quand ses yeux semblèrent être en pénurie de larmes, malgré les profonds sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine. Elle releva la tête et vit que le soleil commençait à baisser sur l'horizon. Elle était épuisée, ses yeux brûlaient ainsi que la peau de ses joues, irritée par le sel de ses larmes. Elle se déplia douloureusement et se releva, prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de redescendre.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé quand elle était partie pour cette exploration, le cœur léger, qu'elle finirait la journée dans cet état là. Mais bon, ça devait arriver avec le relâchement nerveux, maintenant que c'était fait, elle allait pouvoir réfléchir calmement à la question de son avenir.

Elle redescendit vers sa chambre en rasant les murs. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir une mine épouvantable et n'avait aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un. Et encore moins un de ses compagnons de voyage.

Manque de bol, au détour d'un couloir elle se trouva nez à nez avec eux. Au grand complet. Avec Thorin en tête qui la regarda avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'un certain dégoût.

Sous son regard elle sentit d'abord minable, mais rapidement la moutarde lui monta au nez. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait été plutôt courageuse jusque là, maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, elle avait bien le droit de craquer un peu si elle en avait envie. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et dit d'un air revêche :

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

Thorin fut stupéfait de s'entendre interpeller ainsi. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, enfin si, elle, quelques jours plus tôt. Ça devenait une habitude. Ses yeux prirent une couleur de ciel d'orage et les nains comprirent que ça allait déménager.

-« Qui vous permet de me parler sur se ton ! » répondit-il d'un ton sévère.

-« Qui vous permet de me regarder comme si j'étais un cloporte ? »

-« Je ne vous permet pas. Vous me devez respect et allégeance » reprit-il, les veines de son cou commençant à devenir saillante.

En temps normal Ofélia détestait les conflits et aurait probablement déposé les armes à ce moment là. Mais, on n'était pas en temps normal, et elle se sentit pousser les crocs.

-« Je ne vous dois rien du tout ! Vous n'êtes pas MON roi ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à participer à votre quête suicidaire ! »

-« Je savais bien qu'une femme ne serait que porteuse d'ennuis et de complications » hurla-t-il

-« Quels ennuis ? Quelle complication ? Je ne vous ai jamais retardés, je ne vous ai jamais mis en danger… pour ça vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seuls… »

Elle avait hurlé presque aussi fort que lui. Et à présent, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de chagrin dans ses yeux. Ils avaient pris une couleur sombre et brûlaient de rage.

Thorin et elle se toisaient, comme deux chats prêts à se mettre une peignée.

Bofur s'avança, voulant désamorcer la situation. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Ofélia, elle lui siffla sans quitter Thorin des yeux :

-« Bofur, si tu me touches, je te mord. »

A son ton grondant, il comprit que la menace était sérieuse. Il n'insista pas.

Elle reprit sans hurler, sa voix vibrant d'une note basse :

-« Depuis le début vous me méprisez. Depuis le début vous me considérez comme un poids. Depuis le début vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour me pourrir la vie. Tout l'intérêt que vous voyez à avoir une femme parmi vous c'est de pouvoir éventuellement tirer votre coup. »

Elle avait quitté un instant Thorin des yeux pour regarder Nori, qui pour le coup, eut vraiment peur et tenta de se dissimuler derrière Dwalin.

-« C'est bête, » reprit-elle « Je ne suis pas la fille facile que vous imaginiez. C'est surtout bête, parce que si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Gandalf, vous avez besoin de moi. Et c'est très bête, parce que j'étais prête à vous aider. Mais là. J'ai plus envie… Je ne vous casserai plus les pieds… pour ne pas dire autre chose. Je ne repartirais pas avec vous. »

Lorsqu'elle vit Thorin commencer à ouvrir la bouche. Elle dit :

-« Votre contrat vous pouvez vous l'enfoncer bien profond là où ça vous chante. »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons laissant derrière elle une bande de nains profondément choqués.

Elle regagna sa chambre et s'y enferma, elle alla même jusqu'à tirer une commode derrière la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… » Se dit-elle soudain. « Il va me tuer. Cette fois, c'est sûr, il va me tuer. »

Elle alla à la salle de bain et envisagea sérieusement de se noyer dans la baignoire, mais, elle ne voulait pas causer ce genre de désagréments à Elrond.

Elle se déshabilla et s'y glissa quand même, se disant que quelques brasses dans l'eau chaude la détendraient un peu. Elle se laissa un instant couler au fond du bassin, appréciant le calme et le silence de l'eau puis ressortit de la baignoire.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une des serviettes et regagna sa chambre. Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse et contempla l'étendue des dégâts. Elle était pâle, les yeux rouges et gonflés et le nez de Bozo le clown. Avec la tête qu'elle avait, elle était sure qu'elle aurait fait suffisamment peur à un warg pour qu'il renonce à la bouffer. Cette pensée la fit partir dans un fou rire. Elle avait tendance à perdre son sérieux quand elle perdait son sang froid.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir, attrapa la brosse et commencer à démêler ses cheveux mouillés. Ce geste répétitif était apaisant. Elle senti la pression retomber.

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et sorti sur la terrasse. Elle regretta la façon dont elle avait traité Bofur. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Elle se dit qu'elle essaierait de trouver le moyen de s'excuser avant leur départ

Leur départ. Le sort en était jeté. Sa mauvaise humeur avait décidé pour elle. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle se dit qu'elle profiterait un peu de l'hospitalité d'Elrond, le temps d'apprendre ce qu'elle devait savoir pour pouvoir s'intégrer dans ce monde. Elle était vaillante. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle s'en sortirait. Elle s'en était toujours sortie…

Elle en était là de ses ruminations lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle regagna le salon et cria :

-« Qui est là ? »

-« Gandalf. Ouvrez-moi. »

Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Elle n'avait pas oublié comment il avait tenté de la soumettre le premier jour et elle n'avait aucune intention de lui donner l'occasion de recommencer.

Devant son silence, il ajouta :

-« Ofélia, ouvrez, il faut que nous discutions. »

Elle fut tentée de ne pas lui répondre, mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter indéfiniment jusqu'à leur départ. Autant en finir tout de suite… Tant qu'elle était encore chaude.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, poussa la commode et entrouvrit le battant avant de glisser un œil dehors. Gandalf se tenait devant la porte, l'air contrarié, elle s'attendait presque à le voir taper du pied. Elle senti renaître la colère en elle. Pour qui se prenait-il pour la regarder comme ses profs la regardaient parfois au collège quand elle faisait une bêtise ?

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et resta bien au milieu.

Gandalf leva un de ses sourcils broussailleux. Elle s'efforça à rester de marbre, immobile et silencieuse, le regardant fixement.

Il se gratta la gorge.

-« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Non. »

Il pencha un peu la tête, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi éconduit. Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, elle demanda :

-« Que voulez vous Gandalf ? »

-« Discuter de votre désaccord avec Thorin. »

-« Désaccord ? Non, je crois que pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici, nous sommes d'accord au contraire. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi dans la compagnie, et moi, je ne veux plus en faire parti. »

Gandalf fronça les sourcils

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Ofélia. Trop de choses dépendent de vous. » Dit-il sévèrement.

-« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Gandalf, je m'en bats les cou… je m'en fout. »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas vous en moquer » s'énerva Gandalf « Maintenant, vous faites partie de ce monde. ».

Ofélia sentit la colère monter d'un cran de plus. Merde, elle en avait marre de se faire engueuler.

-« Non. Ce n'est pas MON monde. »

Gandalf ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose. Elle leva la main pour le faire taire et ajouta.

-« Inutile. Je ne repartirai pas avec vous, Gandalf. Bonsoir. » Sur ce, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il entendit le bruit d'un meuble qu'on déplaçait à l'intérieur et soupira. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait être aussi butée.

Il soupira de plus belle. Avec deux têtes de mule pareille, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Après avoir refermé la porte et retiré la commode, Ofélia s'assit par terre en soupirant. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas laissée impressionnée, mais à présent elle tremblait.

Elle entendit frapper à nouveau.

-« Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Gandalf. Je ne vous ouvrirais pas. »

-« Dame Ofélia », dit une voix qui n'était pas celle du magicien, « C'est Lindir, je vous apporte votre dîner ».

Avant même qu'il n'eut fini sa phrase, elle avait ouvert la porte :

-« Excusez-moi, Lindir. Je ne voulais pas être grossière. J'ignorais que c'était vous. »

L'Elfe lui sourit alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer. Elle le vit lever un sourcil en voyant les traces que la commode avait laissées sur le sol devant la porte.

-« Vous savez, Dame Ofélia, les nains sont un peu rustre selon les critères des elfes, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à forcer la porte de la chambre d'une Dame. »

Il déposa un plateau sur une table basse et se retourna vers elle.

-« Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous reposer. » ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant « Vous avez l'air épuisée. »

C'était une manière polie et délicate de dire qu'elle ressemblait à un zombie franchement pas frais…

Elle le remercia et le regarda quitter la pièce.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle poussa à nouveau la commode devant la porte avant d'aller se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponses aux reviews **_

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Je crois avoir répondu à tous ceux qui ont un compte sur le site. Pour les autres, c'est en dessous que ça se passe…

**PaulinaDragona : **C'est vrai que c'est un peu comme le Club Med, avec les GO (Gobelins et Orc) et les activités ludiques (spéléo chez les gobelins, acrobranche en Forêt Noire, rafting en tonneau…). Hummmm ! Ça fait rêver. On se demande bien pourquoi on est si nombreuses à imaginer ce genre d'histoire…. Laisse-moi réfléchir… On a toute un fond profondément maso ? Non... Mais on aime toutes les défis, et quand même, avoir l'occasion d'essayer d'apprivoiser Thorin, c'est un sacré défi !

**Laurne : **Oui, elle est plutôt gentille et patiente Ofélia… mais bon, faut quand même pas lui marcher sur les pieds trop longtemps, sinon, elle montre les dents, qu'elle a fort affûtées d'ailleurs.

Quant à Bali, effectivement, je crois que c'est celui qui s'en sort le mieux, dans cette histoire. Pour lui, ça va vraiment être le Club Med…

Merci à Axire pour son travail de relecture.

* * *

Elle était en train de s'assoupir lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Elle se leva doucement et s'avança dans le salon, mais sans répondre. Elle avait décidé qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus à personne.

Elle entendit frapper à nouveau, puis des voix chuchotantes devant la porte. Elle resta immobile, tendant l'oreille, mais elle ne parvenait ni à les reconnaître, ni à deviner ce qu'elles disaient.

Le silence retomba et elle allait aller se recoucher lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit métallique et vit la poignée bouger. Avec horreur, elle s'aperçut que ceux qui se tenaient derrière la porte avaient crocheté la serrure. Heureusement, la commode, elle ne bougea pas.

-« Ofélia ! » appela la voix de Fili. « Allez, laisse nous entrer, il faut qu'on te parle ! »

Elle s'approcha légèrement de la porte et dit :

-« Allez-vous-en. Je ne veux parler à personne. Ni à vous, ni à personne d'autre. »

-« Ofélia… » Repris la voix de Fili d'un ton caressant. « S'il te plait… »

-« Oui, » surenchérit Kili « On peut pas se quitter comme ça. »

-« Allez-vous-en. » répéta-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la porte et de redonner un tour de clef.

Elle retourna se coucher, mais à présent elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle les aimait bien les deux frères, et entendre leur voix lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle venait de tourner le dos aux seules personnes qu'elle connaissait ici.

Elle se glissa sous ses draps et se roula en boule, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de dormir, mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle sombra presque immédiatement.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un bruit. Elle dressa l'oreille, essayant de deviner ce qui l'avait alertée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le salon et des chuchotements.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se glissa silencieusement entre l'armoire et le mur. De là, elle était invisible, mais elle voyait bien la porte de communication.

Elle vit deux ombres se glisser dans la chambre. Quand ils passèrent dans le rayon de lune qui entrait par la fenêtre, elle les reconnut, même si elle avait déjà devinée de qui il s'agissait. Quand ils furent prés du lit, bien occupés à faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit, elle sortit de sa cachette en disant :

-« Vous êtes pas croyable ! On vous jette par la porte, vous revenez par la fenêtre ! »

Elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire quand ils sursautèrent violemment en poussant un petit cri aigu.

Elle s'approcha du guéridon prés de la porte, alluma la chandelle, et regarda Fili et Kili qui se tenaient, penaud, devant son lit.

-« Votre mère vous à jamais appris que ça ne se fait pas de rentrer chez les gens sans y être invités ? »

Elle quitta la pièce pour repasser dans le salon, ils l'entendirent bouger un meuble et la rejoignirent. Elle avait tiré la commode et ouvert la porte de la chambre.

-« Partez ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Fili s'approcha d'elle avec le sourire enjôleur dont il avait le secret. Mais ça ne prenait plus. Il le vit sur le visage d'Ofélia et soupira profondément.

-« Ecoute, Ofélia, tu fais parti de la compagnie. Tu peux pas nous abandonner maintenant. »

-« Non, Fili, je ne fais pas parti de la compagnie. Je n'en ai jamais fais parti. » Répondit-elle.

-« Tu es injuste ! » cria Kili. « Nous, nous ne t'avons jamais fais de mal. Nous ne t'avons jamais… »

Il était tellement en colère et malheureux qu'il n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase. Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant. Evidement, il avait raison. Fili et Kili avaient toujours été sympa avec elle. De même que Bofur…

En fait en y réfléchissant, les autres avaient été plus indifférents que franchement hostiles. Il n'y avait que Thorin qui avait un comportement un peu dérangeant à la fois hostile et entreprenant. Et Nori qui avait tenté de…

Elle alluma d'autres bougies dans la pièce, puis s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

-« Kili, je suis désolée, vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais ma décision est prise. »

-« Ofélia… » Commença Fili avant de s'interrompre quand elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Vous me manquerez, les garçons » dit-elle doucement.

-« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment décidé de ne pas repartir avec nous ? » Demanda Kili avec une tristesse qui la toucha vraiment.

-« Kili, je suis pas maso… »

-« Hein ? » demanda Kili

Elle soupira. Communiquer avec des personnes qui n'avaient pas les mêmes références que soit était compliqué parfois. Comment expliquer ce concept là ?

-« Pour faire simple, quelqu'un de maso, c'est quelqu'un qui aime souffrir. Donc, comme moi, je ne le suis pas, maso, je ne vais pas repartir avec vous ».

-« C'est à cause de notre oncle ? » demanda Fili.

« Non, c'est à cause du pape » pensa-t-elle. Ils étaient cons ou ils le faisaient exprès ?

-« Heu, oui. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée, nous sommes d'accord. Il ne veut pas de moi. Et je ne veux plus vous suivre. »

-« Pourtant, je crois qu'il t'apprécie. » dit Fili.

Elle le regarda un instant, bouche bée. Oui, peut être que Thorin aimait avoir à porté de main quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs, mais elle n'était plus disposée à tenir ce rôle.

Kili vit l'incrédulité dans les yeux de la jeune femme et renchéri :

-« Fili a raison tu sais. »

-« Ben voyons. » Répondit-elle. « Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que ça serait s'il ne m'appréciait pas alors ! »

-« Il t'ignorerait. » répondit Fili en haussant les épaules. « Il se comporterait avec toi comme il se comporte avec Bilbon. »

Ah, finalement, elle aurait préféré alors.

-« Ça ne change rien. Ma décision est prise. » Elle se leva pour leur signifier que la discussion était close.

Ils avaient l'air malheureux et, elle aussi devait admettre qu'elle se sentait malheureuse. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-« Au fait, vous êtes rentrés par où ? » demanda-t-elle

-« On a escaladé le lierre le long de la balustrade. Mais promis, on le refera plus ».

Ils ouvrirent la porte. Au moment où ils sortaient elle les rattrapa.

-« Vous direz à Bofur que je suis désolée de l'avoir menacé. Vous lui direz qu'il va me manquer lui aussi. » Souffla-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, ils la prirent dans leurs bras.

-« Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer. » répondit Fili, et Kili l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais », lui dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre à cause de la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Ils la lâchèrent et elle les regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle. Bon sang, elle n'aurait jamais cru que les adieux seraient aussi douloureux après seulement quelques jours passés en leur compagnie. Mais s'était probablement aussi parce qu'elle se sentait vaguement coupable envers eux.

Elle repoussa la commode devant la porte du couloir et quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte de communication avec le salon et la bloqua avec une chaise.

Fili et Kili avaient juré qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas et elle les croyait, mais si eux avaient eu l'idée d'autres pourraient l'avoir aussi…

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre silencieuse qui se glissait dans le salon par la porte fenêtre et s'installait dans un des fauteuils du salon.

Thorin attendait qu'elle se lève. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et il attendait depuis des heures, mais il avait tout son temps.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir, mais Gandalf lui avait encore rappelé que s'ils la perdaient, la quête échouerait à coup sûr. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'échouer pour si peu.

Et puis, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi, surtout pas une femme, il ne voulait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot.

Il avait été surpris de son explosion de rage et de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de la maltraiter. Elle était probablement trop sensible, après tout, ce n'était qu'une femme.

Gandalf avait été catégorique. Il fallait qu'elle reparte avec eux, et il fallait qu'elle les suive volontairement.

Il se doutait qu'elle allait probablement restée confinée dans sa chambre et qu'elle refuserait de lui ouvrir. Bien sur, il aurait été capable de forcer la porte de la jeune femme, mais ça ne l'aurait pas mise dans de bonne disposition pour la suite de la conversation.

Et puis il avait surpris une conversation entre ses neveux. Ils envisageaient de passer par sa fenêtre pour aller lui parler. Il avait sourit et les avait suivi. Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas à intervenir. Fili était suffisamment charmeur pour la convaincre de revenir sur sa décision.

Dés qu'il les avait vus entrer dans la pièce, il avait escaladé le lierre à son tour et était resté dans l'ombre, attendant de voir le résultat de leur intervention.

Quand elle les avait éconduits et qu'ils furent repartis, il avait attendu qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre pour s'installer dans le salon. Il aurait pu entrer plus tôt, mais il préférait la cueillir à froid, au saut du lit pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Il avait comprit qu'elle pouvait être butée et combative quand elle était en colère…

En attendant qu'elle se lève, il essayait de choisir la bonne approche. C'était un exercice inédit pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir convaincre les gens, habituellement, il lui suffisait d'ordonner. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas trop par quel bout l'attraper cette fille.

Instinctivement, il savait que lui ordonner de venir avec eux n'aurait pas le résultat escompté.

Il entendit bouger dans la pièce d'à côté et sourit. Il attendit encore longtemps avant d'entendre un bruit de meuble qu'on déplace et de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle ne le vit pas immédiatement. Elle portait ses vêtements de nuit et ses cheveux mouillés pendaient dans son dos. Elle était pieds nus. Elle lui parut plus jeune, plus fragile que pendant le voyage.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle se figea un instant, il vit une lueur de peur dans son regard et ses mâchoires se crispèrent légèrement, mais elle s'efforça de rester impassible quand elle demanda :

-« Que faites vous là ? »

-« Je suis là pour vous rappeler que vous avez signé un contrat. » dit-il calmement.

-« Et je vous ai dit ce que vous pouviez en faire de votre contrat ! » rétorqua-t-elle sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

C'était fou ce que la présence de cet homme pouvait stimuler la pousse de ses crocs.

-« Vous vous êtes engagée » lui rappela-t-il

-« Je démissionne. » répondit-elle

-« Vous ne pouvez pas » affirma-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière, mais elle n'était pas disposée à lui montrer à quel point il l'impressionnait. Elle se força à ricaner en disant :

-« Et alors quoi ? Comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour m'obliger à vous suivre ? Allez-vous m'attacher et me porter sur votre dos dans toute la Terre du Milieu ? »

Elle vit passer une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles bleues et son sourire en coin lui indiqua qu'il envisageait la question.

-« C'est tentant » répondit-il, « mais difficilement envisageable. ».

Il fit un pas en avant, et cette fois, elle ne put se retenir de reculer.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Thorin commença à se rendre compte qu'elle ne serait pas si facile à soumettre. Il maudit Gandalf de les avoir amenés ici. Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé s'ils n'étaient pas venus à Fondcombe. Il n'avait plus de prise sur elle ici, elle savait que les elfes la protégeraient contre lui si besoin. Il décida de changer d'angle d'attaque.

-« Pour commencer une nouvelle vie ici, vous aurez besoin d'argent… »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-« Une fois que nous auront repris la montagne, vous serez riche. Vous pourrez vous installer où bon vous semble et vivre comme une princesse. »

-« Vous pensez donc que je suis à vendre ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être riche. Je peux m'installer où bon me semble et trouver un travail. »

Il changea encore d'approche, se disant qu'il pouvait faire appel à sa reconnaissance. Après tout, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et accueillie parmi eux.

-« Vous devez venir avec nous, il semble que le succès de notre quête dépende de votre présence parmi nous. »

-« C'est votre quête. Pas la mienne. » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Jusque là, il avait réussi à plutôt bien contrôler sa colère. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il abattait ses dernières cartes, il la sentait l'envahir. C'est avec un ton un peu plus rogue que ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il dit finalement :

-« Nous vous avons secourue, nous vous avons accueillie ! Vous devriez être reconnaissante ! »

Il la vit pâlir à ses mots. C'était l'argument que Nori avait utilisé au bord du ruisseau.

-« Alors, vous aussi ? Vous aussi vous voulez que je sois « gentille » ? » Demanda-elle d'un ton qui frisait l'hystérie tout à coup. « Vous vous contenterez que je suive ou il me faudra également écarter les jambes ? »

Thorin resta un instant stupéfait, ne comprenant pas trop à quel moment la conversation avait dérapé à ce point. Il vit la tristesse et la colère passer sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait elle cracha d'une voix écoeurée :

-« C'est ce que Nori m'a dit ce jour là. Que je devrais être reconnaissante. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il comprit que cet événement, qu'il avait cru plutôt anodin (après tout, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à recadrer Nori), avait particulièrement marqué la jeune femme.

Elle se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était enflammée. Elle venait de réaliser que pour la première fois de sa vie elle était en position de force par rapport à quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui. S'il lui avait proposé tout ça, s'il discutait encore, c'est qu'il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'elle.

La voyant se calmer, il se radoucit également un peu et se rassit dans le fauteuil.

-« Ofélia, je ne m'excuserai pas d'être tel que je suis. »

.

-« Je ne vous en demande pas tant. » répondit-elle.

-« Vous ne voulez pas d'argent, vous ne voulez pas de gloire, vous ne voulez pas que je m'excuse, alors que voulez vous ? »

-« Votre respect » répondit-elle avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser.

Il haussa un sourcil avec surprise :

-« Ofélia, je ne vous ai jamais manqué de respect. » déclara-t-il.

Ofélia eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle, mais que ça l'avait également libérée. Elle cessa d'avoir peur.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et poussa la commode avant d'ouvrir.

-« Allez-vous-en, Thorin » dit-elle d'une voix calme mais inflexible.

Il la regarda, surpris. Quelque chose venait de changer en elle. Elle n'était plus sur la défensive, mais elle avait en elle une nouvelle assurance.

-« Non » dit-il calmement « Je ne partirais pas avant que vous m'ayez expliqué en quoi je vous ais manqué de respect. »

Elle soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Ça ne sert à rien. Parler ne sert à rien. Ça n'a jamais servi à rien »

Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil pour lui indiquer qu'il ne bougerait pas avant qu'elle ne lui ait répondu.

Elle soupira en refermant la porte et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis l'un en face de l'autre en silence. Elle aussi pouvait être têtue quand elle le voulait.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, elle comprit qu'il ne céderait pas et qu'il risquait de prendre pension dans sa chambre si elle ne se montrait pas moins butée que lui, elle secoua la tête et dit :

-« Thorin, vous êtes une tête de mule. »

-« Alors, nous avons au moins un point commun. » répondit-il calmement, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Je suis un nain, Ofélia, et je suis un héritier de Durin. Mais je peux comprendre que mon comportement vous paraisse étrange, après tout, vous n'êtes pas de notre monde. »

-« Ce n'est pas votre comportement, Thorin » répondit-elle doucement. « Ce sont vos regards. »

-« Mes regards ? »

-« Oui. Quand vous me regardez, je vois dans vos yeux tout le mépris que je vous inspire et ça me blesse. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour essayer d'être à la hauteur, mais quoi que je fasse, ça ne suffira jamais. Pour vous je ne serais jamais qu'une… qu'une petite fille sans jugeote. »

-« Oui, vous avez raison. J'ai tendance à considérer les femmes comme des petites choses fragiles et sans grand intérêt dans une aventure telle que celle là. »

Elle eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

-« Mais, je ne vous méprise pas Ofélia. » reprit-il « Et si il y a bien une femme que je pense capable de nous suivre, c'est vous. Vous et votre entêtement tranquille. Jusqu'ici, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'ait jamais tenue tête. Ma sœur, Dis. D'une certaine manière vous lui ressemblez. »

Elle resta sans voix. Merde. Il venait de lui faire un compliment là ?! Elle étrécit les yeux, soudain suspicieuse. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une ruse pour l'amener à reconsidérer sa décision.

-« La flatterie n'est pas dans mon caractère » dit-il comme si il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait. « J'ordonne, je suis obéit, c'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. »

Bon, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

-« Reconsidérez votre décision. » dit-il en se levant.

Passant près d'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut à ce geste inhabituellement familier.

-« Et si vous doutez encore, sachez que je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'entraîner quelqu'un pour qui je n'aurais que du mépris. » dit-il

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda se diriger majestueusement vers la porte. En un instant sa décision fut prise.

-« Thorin ! » Le rappela-t-elle

Il se retourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sans peur, ni appréhension.

-« D'accord, je continuerai avec vous. Mais pas parce que j'ai signé un contrat, ou parce que vous me promettez un pont d'or, ni par reconnaissance. Si je le fais, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai envie de vous aider. Mais, N'oubliez pas que je peux changer d'avis à tous moment.. »

Ils se regardaient, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Ils réalisèrent tous les deux que les choses avaient changés. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment en quoi.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra avec un petit sourire impertinent.

Au moment de refermer la porte derrière lui, elle ajouta :

-« Oh, une dernière chose… Arrêtez de me provoquer pour me voir me mettre en colère… »

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir en riant.


End file.
